The start of it all
by waterrain
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome start off as different bands, but decide to quit the band and explore different Jobs.Inuyasha and Kagome have hated each other since preschool.
1. Down memory lane

Hi I don't own Inuyasha. Ok good now that we got straight you people can finally being

to read. I put this '' for thinking, and this for talking "".

And this ---- for changing scenes ok, and this for my comment (), and this for

for changing the person's view. Ok now lets the being!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha

age: 16 years old

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Sliver (He uses magic to hide his dog ears.)

Grade: 10th

Skin: Light tan

Race: Half dog demon and half human.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome

Age: 16 years old

Eyes: Light Brown

Hair: curly Black hair to her mid back

Grade: 10th

Skin: Light tan

Race: Human (Priestess)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirkou

Age: 16 years old

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black hair in a small low pony tail

Grade: 10th

Skin: Light tan

Race: Human

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango

Age: 16 years old

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Long Black hair with red tips of her hair and her hair is in a high pony tail

Grade: 10th

Skin: Light tan

Race: Human

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru

Age: 18 years

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Long Sliver blue hair

Grade: Collage

Skin: White

Race: Full dog demon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin

Age: 16

Eyes: Light brown eyes

Hair: Straight Black hair to her shoulders with pink high lights on the tips of her hair

Grade: 10th

Skin: Light Tan

Race: Human

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kikyou

Age: 17 years old

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Straight black hair to her waist

Grade: 11th

Skin: White

Race: Human

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga

Age: 16 years old

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black hair in a pony tail (The hair style Kouga has on the Tv show)

Grade: 10th

Skin: Light tan

Race: Full Wolf demon

Ayame

Age: 16 years old

Eyes: Bright Green eyes

Hair: Brown red hair in two big pony tails(The hair style Ayame has on the Tv show You could use the search to look for Ayame..)

Grade: 10th

Skin: white

Race: Full Wolf demon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's view:

I Hate Inuyasha he has always been a jerk.

-------------

I remember when I five Inuyasha put bubble gum in my hair, Luckily it was near the edges.

--------------

I remember when I was six, I got this lovely white dress, but Inuyasha thour grape punch at me, totally ruining my dress.

--------------

I Remember when I was eight years old, I got this pretty blue bird for my birthday.

Sadly Inuyasha and I are neighbors. I had my bird in a huge bird cage. Then Inuyasha

came over and being a Jerk that he is took my bird cage when I wasn't looking.

Then I noticed it and I yelled "Inu Give Me Back My Bird Now!"

"Nope I wanted a bird."

I said "Give me back my pet bird."

Inuyasha said "Nope."

Then I cried….So Inuyasha give me back my bird. Since then I took fighting lessons…  
------------

When I was eleven years old I was dancing about my yard Inuyasha decided to mock my dancing… So I took dancing lessons.

----------

Then I remember when I was twelve years old

I yelled to Inuyasha "Inuyasha why did you ruin my birthday party!"

Inuyasha smirks while saying "Because I hate party's."

I glared and said "So ruin your own party."  
-------------  
I remember when I was 15 years old dancing at a party, and wore a white dress that is

layered.

"I hate your dancing kag."

"Shut up Inu."

"You are so clumsy, Ugly, and dumb you would ruin it without even trying."

"Shut up inuyasha get a life."

"Doesn't it hurt that people serectly think your ugly"

I said "Better to be ugly than shallow."

Inuyasha saw the grape punch and decides to pour it on my dress.

I slapped him twice and said " First one is for ruining my white dress when I was six and second one for ruining my white dress."

Inuyasha rubs both cheeks and said "Man you slap hard."

--------------------

I remember when I was 15 years old, I was Ice skating

Inuyasha says "I'm so much better than you ugly."

I said "Shut up inuyasha."

Inuyasha says",but it is so true that it hurts and I have got to go before I get Ugly germs from you Ugly kag."

----------------  
I was 15 years old at the school dance, I wore a black short sleeve dress.

I was dancing with a guy named Naraku not close, and Inuyasha started calling me

names, Damn Inuyasha ruined it. Inuyasha called me a Slut, and ugly. Inuyasha I never

did anything to you. People laugh at me, and called me ugly. Inuyasha kissed me on the

lips and laughs a cruel laugh. That was my first kiss that asshole stole that.  
------------

I thought 'I will never forgive Inuyasha for that taking my first kiss. '

I started a band after the spring dance, and My friends Sango, and Rin joined, and I

named it Miko. I'm the singer, Rin back up singer and plays the key board, Sango plays

all kinds. Well we play and sing different music.

------------

Inuyasha also started a band called The demons, I know he is lead male singer and has

mirkou he is such a pervert, kouga back up male singer he started stalking me since 1st

grade, Ayame lead singer love sick for kouga since 1st grade she can keep him, kikyou

my cousin back up female singer, and shippou. I know because Inuyasha and I are

neighbors. To me life is unfair I have been in the same classes as Inuyasha since pre-

school.

------------

I create songs, Sango and Rin proff read them, usually the songs are good.

-----------

Well I remember when we were playing to the crowd.

I singed

"Why Hurt Me

I cried 1,000 sliver white crystal tears for you.

Out of happiness, sadness ,love and anger.

How could you taint my trust.

Why oh why boy.

Can't you just go.

And leave me to die.

Because you were the one who hurt me.

You are cruel.

You lead me on,

How could you.

Mess with my heart and mind.

I'm just a baka girl.

That is what you speak.

How oh how could you.

Choose someone else.

She hates you.

She loaths you,

She doesn't love you.

but I did love you with all of my fragile heart,

but you broken my fragile heart.

You made a huge mistake

Why oh why did you do this to me?

Is it because of her?

Did you really think of me as her?

Did you ever heard that nobodies the same no matter what they look like?

Why mess with my heart?

Why not just go away?

But you say nope.

You are so selfish.

Do you really hate me so much.

after I cried 1,000 sliver white crystal tears for you.

So are journey was in vain.

Because you still can't trust me.

Why did you trust her.

You thought I loved someone else.

You just never knew how wrong you were.

You are still tied up with your past with her.

Just forget about her before it is too late,

and lose me forever,

and your friends,

my heart is like a fragile jewel,

but it is you breaking my heart not another.

Why hurt me?

Why boy?

Why hurt me?"

And the music company was there, so we ended up in the papers. And we signed the

papers, Rin read all of that tiny writing, She could be a layer.

So now we are a hit. Sadly somehow Inuyasha's band ended up in the papers too.

------------------

So now we are going to have a battle of the bands between Inuyasha and I to see who is the best, and we sold a lot of tickets.

Now we will see who is the better band Me or Inuyasha.

I made up the 'Why hurt me' song. Please Review so that I'll know if it is good or not good


	2. Battle of the bands

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha and I made the songs up so Please don't steal them and ask to use them Okay. Please Review. Thank you to those who reviewed.

Kagome's view

They all came here to see who is the best band it is on live TV.

It's a battle of the best band between Miko which is my band and The Demon's

Which is Inuyasha's band.

Inuyasha wear black pants, white shirt, black Jacket, black gloves, black shoes, and a black hat.

Inuyasha sings softly

" You just don't understand,

I'm not perfect,

I don't wanna be your little play thing,

To be toss aside whenever,

To be hurt,

To be alone by myself,

Wondering what to do,

Wondering why I'm with you,

Maybe cuz I got no where to go,

No one to turn to,

Cuz no one wants me,

Unwanted,

Maybe I'll be a striper,

Showing all of my body,

Maybe a porn star giving to all,

But I don't want to thing,

Don't wanna be a toy."

Ayame sings softly

"I understand,

But to me your perfect,

I'll save you,

From that woman,

You won't be her plaything,

Anymore,

I'll be by your side,

As your friend,

If your become a striper,

I'll be the one beside you,

We'll help each other,

If you become a porn star,

I'll be your support,

When you wanna become one,

Or quit,

I'll help you through,

All of it,

I'll watch over you,

So you would not be,

That woman's plaything,

So you won't get hurt,

So you won't be tossed away,

I'll be there to support you,

To help you,

Cuz I'm your friend,

Not your foe."

Inuyasha sings

"Don't wanna be that woman's plaything again."

Kikyou sings

"I want you to be mine,

Want you to be my plaything,

To play with all night long,

Oh don't worry,

I won't toss you away."

Ayame sings

"Don't listen to her,

She tells you lies,

She will two time you."

Kikyou sings

"Come back to me,

Be Mine."

Inuyasha sings

"Don't wanna be your plaything.

Don't wanna be your plaything.

You don't understand,

That I don't wanna be your plaything.

You don't understand."

The crowd went wild cheering and a female shouts "Inuyasha I won't treat you like a plaything!"

I sing softly

" I dream,

Oh how I dream,

That the bully who makes fun of me,

Would just move away,

So I won't feel so weak,

So useless,

So fat,

I hide how I feel,

Lock it up inside of myself,

A lot people on his side,

When I was just a little girl,

When the bully was just a little boy,

He put gum in my hair,

He ruined my dress with grape soda,

He stole my pet,

He called me names,

He called me fat,

He called me ugly."

Rin sings softly

"She wondered if she is fat,

If she is ugly,

If she is worthless,

She wonders."

Sango sings softly

"Poor girl,

Felt as if everyone was against her,

She wonders,

If she should diet,

Luckily she has friends."

I sing soft

"My friends told me,

Not to listen to that bully,

That bully stole my first kiss,

I hate that bully,

Wish he would just go away.

Oh how I dream,

That the bully who makes fun of me,

Would just move away."

Sango and Rin sings softly

"Poor girl,

Lost her first kiss to that bully,

He's mean,

He's cruel,

We say not his name."

I sing softly

"I was just dancing,

When that bully called me a slut,

Then people laught at me,

I'm a virgin,

I never dated,

I never flirted,

I never ever kissed before,

I never ever kissed before,

Then that bully stole my first kiss,

Then that bully stole my first kiss,

I cried when I got home,

I was just dancing not close at all to that bully."

Sango, Rin and I singed softly

" we dream,

Oh how we dream,

That he would just move away."

I sing

"I dream,

Oh how I dream,

That the bully who makes fun of me,

Would just move away,

So I won't feel so weak,

So useless,

So fat."

The crowd went wild and a guy yells "I'll kick that bully's ass!"

So we had a tie…A tie with Inuyasha's band, but sadly it was late and we were all tired.

Rin is in love with Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru, Sango denies that she loves

Mirkou even though he is a pervert. Ayame loves kouga, Kikyou wants Inuyasha, Mirkou

loves sango, and kouga claims to love me. Sesshomaru I really don't know who he loves.

I really don't know who I love, but I know who I hate like Inuyasha, Kikyou, and

Naraku. I really don't like fans, but I have to be nice. After all I was Once upon time a

fan, and if I was a fan of me I would be ticked off to be rudely pushed away.

Inuyasha is an idiot, he does not know how to treat a female at all, Rude, Mean, Fights,

and good-looking even I have to think that. Kouga is a idiot I might of liked him IF he

didn't stalk me since 1st grade, he acts nice, but in reality he is just as rude as Inuyasha is,

and Kouga stalking me is worse than Inuyasha being rude at least Inuyasha would not try

to date me since 1st grade. Inuyasha decided to pick on me since pre-school, heavens

knows why, but I don't know and was it my hair? Kikyou is my cousin sadly, Luckily no

one, but my friends know that she is my cousin. Kikyou she dates a whole lot, but has not

dated Inuyasha it's not like she didn't want to more like she can't, and kikyou has had her

eyes on Inuyasha since 3rd grade. I would have been kouga's friend IF he didn't stalk me

all of the time.Inuyasha thinks that is funny that kouga stalks me. All of us wore black,

and sango she has dated a few guys. Rin has only eyes for sesshomaru, and she may look

sweet, but ask a pervert and they will tell you not to mess with Rin ccuz she can pack a

punch. Naraku I hate him, he decided his new past time would to be stalking Kikyou and

Me. Me because I look similar to my cousin kikyou, but I'm Prettier I tell you.

It's late and unluckily I have school in 7 hours, and it is 11:00Pm, and better get to bed.

Bet some of my classmates came, and wonder what they will say. I set my alarm and I

laid my head down to my pillow to go to sleep.

Please Review, and the next chapter will come out sooner, and let me know if this story is good or not good. Please no flamers.


	3. School talk of the day

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha. I really didn't notice all of thoseBlushs band fics. I know that there is a lot of high school fics. I have had a plan for there will be a twist in this story to make it different . After all it may seem as if you know where it a story will go.

I started the Beauty and Beast fic in the year of 2003 never got around to finishing it after all I really don't know to do next on it, and really didn't notice my Beauty and Beast fic till today..Blushes about 3 years later…I was about 12 years old when I started the Beauty and Beast fic.

Kagome's view

I woke to the sound of my alarm and I got up to change my clothes. I have one hour to

get to school, and I changed into a black layered short skirt two inches above my knee

cap, A Dark green short sleeve that barely covers my belly, and black gloves to my

elbows, short white socks, and black boots to my ankles. I put on black eye liner, Dark

green eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. My hair in a French braid and I put on my black

cap that says in green letters Kagome. I put on my black book bag, and went to walk to

school. I saw sango walking to me she wore black pants, long sleeve red shirt, black

boots, and has no make up on expect the red eye shadow. Rin she has on a short skirt that

is layered and pink, short sleeve white, and pink boots, and no make up on at all. Rin

looks girly so that she is under estimated. Rin is like a younger sister and sango is like a

older sister Werid? Sure you can tell your sister anything and not everything to your

friends. So we walked to school and we are not losers or popular. Inuyasha is sadly in all

of my classes, but luckily so are my friends. I saw kouga and glared at him as he walks

over and said to me "Kagome you were such a wonderful singer and beautiful. I want you

to be my girlfriend."

I said coldly "I will say this kouga flattery does not get you anywhere, nor is flirting or

touching. I want to get to know the boy before I even think about dating you. I'm not like

kikyou."

Kouga said "Guess who is the school talk of the day."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Who?"

Kouga says "It is Your song and Inuyasha's song."

I commented dryly "I would of never been able to guess."

Mirkou went to sango, groped her, and she slapped him in the face.

I sighed and said "I hate you kouga."

I walked away from kouga and thought 'Hmm Maybe I'll be a model and Inuyasha

would never be able to become a model…Then I would not have to go to the battle of the

bands..Hmm tempting. Hah yes and I'll be free from all the screaming fans…I won't tell

anyone only Sango and Rin. Like they say one can choose a different path.. Modeling I

would not have a sore throat from singing. If I was a model I would not lose weight.

Hmm the fans would be ticked off oh well..They would still have The Demon's.'

Well at least we made a CD the fans could listen to that..No more sore thoart here I

come! I will become a Model..

I told Sango and Rin.

Sango said "Great idea."

Rin said "I have always wanted to be a model."

I smiled and said We will be the best models ever after all Inuyasha will be in that band.

No one can stop us now. Now we are done with the band idea. It got a bit dull with all of

the fans and it hurt to because of the sore thoarts. Well we have the money to get the

model training well that was our real reason as to why we made a band. Besides we were

the better band. No more seeing Inuyasha after school. Starting next month we will be

able to be real models.

The month passes by quickly, We now can model at the studio.

Rin grins and says "This will be fun."

We opened the doors and saw people modeling. To my surprise I saw Inuyasha shirtless

and posing. I nearly drooled, but Inuyasha said "Surprise I'm modeling…The band and I

decide to break up…Shippou works part time at a day care. Kouga being lazy, and

kikyou dating guys like crazy. Ayame fashions some clothes and sings a bit for money.

Mirkou dating gals like crazy. I'm a model and found out that I'm bi more fun…Kikyou

damn she really turns me off so I avoid her. Oh and kouga keeps saying you're his

woman."

I mutter "Your chatty today."

Inuyasha started to say something

, but Rin said "Sesshomaru is so sexy."

Inuyasha gags and shutters, and said "Damn don't talk about my half brother sesshomaru

Yuck."

Rin giggles and says ",But sesshomaru is so cute."

Inuyasha comments "Sesshomaru is no way in hell cute or anything."

Then we finally got to model off Long tight clothing. After a week Sango quits and

works part time at a bar. Rin quit a week after sango did and dated Sesshomaru.

I decided two weeks after rin to quit, and works part time as a waitress at the restaurant

Blue heaven for now to earn more money. So I was the talk of the school because I quit

being a model and decided to work as a waitress. Well I can change my mind right?

Soon I heard Inuyasha quit being a model…I wonder why?

Inuyasha's view

I now know that guy is a pervert, and he tried to feel me up. Hell if I'll stand for it, and so

I quit and I made that pervert get fired. I remember that I talked to the big boss and I said

"You'll lose a lot of models if word gets out." Okay so I blackmailed him. Can't blame

me. Jeez they should hire better people if you ask me. Now what to do now..I'll be a

waiter at the blue heaven…yeah…..So I got hired and now the school talk of the day is

me.Jeez they should get a life. They have that oh I know a better one. Hmm doesn't

kagome work there? Nah she would not ever work there mark my words. Besides I'll be

okay as long as she doesn't work there or a customer.

Kagome's view

Okay now it's my first day as a waitress…As long as Inuyasha is not a customer I would

be tempted to poison his food.. Bad thought.. Don't want to be fired. Hopefully my

working here will be peaceful.. I hope.. I have really bad luck. I'll be okay as long as

Inuyasha doesn't work here. Mark my words Inuyasha would never ever work here.

---------------

Please review.. Let me know if this story is good or not good or whatever.

Please no flamers.


	4. Blue Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome's view

I looked at the uniform.. Damn perverts. It was a mini skirt that is blue, A blue tube

top, A blue silk jacket, I put the uniform on, but I put on my black boots, I put on

blue eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and pink blush. I went to work had to take the

orders. I looked around, and saw Inuyasha in a uniform taking orders.

Inuyasha's View

I looked at my uniform… Fucking perverts.. It was short short's that is blue

showing my legs off and clings to my hips, A white shirt that barely covers my belly,

A short thin blue Jacket. Only temporary will I be a waiter planning to quit after I

decide what to do next. Like hell if I'll ever be a model again. Sesshomaru saw me in

this uniform and laughs at me and

Sesshomaru asked me "Thought about being a dancing striper?"

I said "Damnit sesshomaru I'm working at a place called blue heaven."

Sesshomaru comments "That place is full of perverts."

I said "Damnit I signed a paper so I have to work there for a week."

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes gracefully and said "Inuyasha you idiot before you sign up

look around for information about it."

I said "Fuck off didn't ask for advice."

Sesshomaru says "I gave you advice because you didn't ask."

I mutter "Damnit I'm going to work."

Sesshomaru says "Language people might think you are a savage. Wait you are a

Savage."

I flipped Sesshomaru and yelled "Fuck you!"

Sesshomaru said "You wish."

I growled damn sesshomaru always get's the last word.

I walked to Blue Heaven got some wolf whistles. I yelled "Go to hell perverts!"

The perverts said "We like them feisty."

I decide to punch them and they were quiet….I saw the sign written in Neon blue

letters Blue Heaven. The manger told me "Oh you must be Inuyasha...Sesshomar's

Younger half brother."

I glared at the male manger and said "Yeah and…."

The manger said "I'm Matt and you are serving the plates, and try not to hurt

anyone too badly."

I said "Sure."

Male Manger view

Damnit why did Inuyasha have to be Sesshomaru's younger brother…Inuyasha is

sexy and so is Sesshomaru, but damn he is scary…Man Sesshomaru called me. I

Remember it too and Sesshomaru said on the phone "Matt you better not touch

Inuyasha he is my younger brother even though a total idiot and being a idiot who

doesn't know when he is being flirted with.. So change the uniform Or I'll report to

The chief of the police whom I know and to a Judge who could send your ass to jail

for years. Besides the uniform shows too much skin, bet it is no better for the

females. So change the both of uniforms to make them longer before the end of

today Or else."

I had said "Yes of course.. I'll have the uniforms longer and better."

Damn those protective older half brothers.

So I had the females uniforms be long layered Dark blue skirts, Light blue long

sleeve shirts, and a blue Jacket that has "Blue Heaven" on it in sliver letters. The

female staff loved it… So I had the male uniforms be long dark blue jeans, A long

sleeve light blue shirt, and a Dark blue jacket Jacket that has "Blue Heaven" on it in

sliver letters, and a Dark blue hat with the Letters in sliver blue Blue Heaven. Yes

now I won't get into jail. Never get Sesshomaru pissed off…

Sesshomaru view

I thought 'Now people will not think my younger half-brother is a slut. Imagine

what they would say about me letting my half-brother dress that way. Inuyasha is a

idiot and mixed that with short clothing plus doesn't know when people are flirting

equals big trouble. Hell will froze over before I tell Inuyasha I care.'

Inuyasha's view

Damn I hate it when people whistle it hurts my ears. Bastards. I was serving a table

when I bent over to give the plate to the couple when some bitch hits my butt.

Anyone tries to hurt me will find themselves beat up of course Matt saw and had her

kicked out. So I was taking orders for a table when I saw Kagome….damnit.

Kagome's view

I thought 'Damn it's Inuyasha, but man he looks sexy in that uniform.'

I saw a female who grabbed Inuyasha. I heard him say "Bitch you coward trying to

attack me." Damn Inuyasha you're an idiot. I feel bad for that chick…, but it serves

her right.

Inuyasha view

Grr how dare she grab me, and I don't know who the hell she is.

I said "Bitch you coward trying to attack me."

She says "Oh I'm not…"

Matt grabbed her and kicked her out and said to me in a mutter "Damn sesshomaru

was right."

I said "I'm not an idiot…"

Matt's view

I thought 'Inuyasha your not a idiot…A virgin who is denser than a rock when it

comes to sex…Damn did you even pay attention to Sex ed? Most likely not…'

Kagome view

I thought 'Oh yeah Inuyasha always went to sleep in health class, but passed since

Ms. Kay favored Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha view

I said to Matt "Damnit I quit I don't give a damn about the paper work."

Matt said "Okay I'll still pay you for a week…Now go please…"

Matt gave a uniform it was different covers more and said "I could keep it."

I took that and left, and thought 'Now what to do next….'

I saw Sesshomaru and I said "I quit yet I'll get paid for a week.."

Sesshomaru laughs and left…What the hell……..Oh well I'll sing alone at that one

singing restaurant called "Voices Of The Souls"

Kagome's view

Sweet new uniforms and I wonder why they changed?

Matt's view

I guess it was a good thing that I changed the uniforms less perverts and more

family equals more mouths to feed equals more income.. Thank you Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's view

Kagome works at Blue Heaven, and Now I'll be at The Voice Of Souls. Hmm

wonder how kagome is? Oh well and Heh I'll have even more money. Voices Of The

Souls here I come!

---------------

Author's note: How was That? Inuyasha from the band to model to waiter to

Singer. Some people change there minds and not going for one Job, but different

Jobs. To learn and grow. Please Review was it good or bad? Thank you to whoever

reviews, but please no flamers.


	5. Memorys and Sad songs

Author's Note: Please review….

----------------

Inuyasha's view

I decided to ignore Sesshomaru's advice about checking the place out. I had

Myoga check it out, Myoga is a flea demon.. Hah Sesshomaru would never

know. The place is hiring for people to sing and they get paid. I got the Job

and no uniforms! Expect you can't go nude.

I saw Sesshomaru and said "I'm now working at Voices of the souls. I get to sing."

Sesshomaru mutters "You Idiot…Rumor has it there is a lot of murdering going there."

I said "Damnit Stop trying to scare me I research the place."

I thought 'Shit.'

Sesshomaru smirks and said "You did take my advice.. Good job on not being an Idiot, but

your still a moron to me little brother."

I had to get to work soon and said "Damnit! You fucking bastard."

Sesshomaru commented "I'm not a Bastard..So that proves my theory right."

I growled "Fuck you."

I left and Sesshomaru says "You wish."

Damn he always gets the last word.

Dumb Sesshomaru.. I remember when we were younger before dad died.. Dad use to call

us the smartass brothers because we made comments after one Another. I was Five years

old and Sesshomaru was Seven. Well there was this Rude Mean Old Lady Who Hated ME

NOT SESSHOMARU, I found out why but I was not pissed off at Sesshomaru BUT at that

Rude Mean Old Lady for Guessing it was me since I was younger…bitch.

The ONLY reason as to why Sesshomaru decided to help me

Cause When he was Five that Rude Mean Old Lady

had said to him "You remind me of my grand daughter. Your such a Polite

little girl."

Yeah…He decide to be a Cold Quiet Mean Asshole when she was making a

Cake or making any food and breaks stuff when she ain't looking.. Sadly I

was always there when he decided to play this shit…So he put Baker

powder in it.. Totally ruining the cake.. EVERY TIME she thought it was ME,

She gave Sesshomaru a Video Game for his Birthday and I only got a Shell

Necklace colored PINK on my birthday…. Yeah That's one reason why I call

her a bitch.. SHE first thought I was a girl, I was only three years old, but I

started cussing early….

She said " What a cute little girl."

I said " Fuck off bitch."

She gapped, and my brother said " This is a boy and This baby doesn't like

being called a Girl…" I learnt How to cuss from Tv shows and stuff not from

Sesshomaru… Trust me, he thinks it is below him.. Colorful words from a

Three Year Old.. Yeah she was pissed off, but Sesshomaru clamed her down

by saying "He doesn't know what he is saying."

Yeah.. Right.. Sure we believe you… We know that is TOTAL BS.

So She hates me and Always say I disrespect the elderly… Only you Rude

Mean Old Lady Oh and she was Kate Crowson age at the time 35 years old.

Now age She's 48 and I'm 16 years old… She's 32 years older than me.

Back to the point of Smartasses..

Okay Kate lied to a maid by saying "You're Such a great Cook. You should

try cooking for your Job."

I was five and said "Hey Miss, Your cooking sucks. Kate is being a lying

Bitch again."

Sesshomaru said dully "Honesty is the best, BUT no need to be so harsh

dear brother. She needs to know the good and the bad..Not an insult..So

much to learn on your manners Inuyasha. "

I said "Sorry Miss, but I was upset with Kate lying and not being honest that

I insult you by mistake."

Sesshomaru states " Miss It's not your fault that you didn't read the next

line that said put the cheese in not peppers. And Kate."

I nodded and said " And Kate it's not YOUR fault you're a liar guess you

were BORN that way."

We were using sarcasm.. May were we nice kids? Sarcasm. Yes when

Sesshomaru uses Sarcasm few people notice.. I sure as heck. Notice being

directed towards me often and notice when he uses it around people Mainly

towards Humans. So Kate and the maid didn't notice Sessomaru using

Sarcasm, but they noticed that I did.

The two bitch's told My dad and Dad had said "They are Just being

Smartasses Brothers."

Yep I'm a Smartass… Got me into trouble in school. Guess the Pre-school

teachers didn't like to be told what they are doing wrong and how they

should do that by a mere child. The girls thought I was being a Jerk, but hey

the truth hurts and Honesty hurts, But then again I was blunt about it.

Kate was the babysitter well paid too and that maid who can't cook was

Cherry age at the time 20 years old now 31 years old and married a rich

Guy named Jerry when she was 25 years old, she met him at the party and

he was 18 years old. Yeah I was 10 years old and Sesshomaru was 12 years

old. Cherry and Jerry writes to us still and visit too. The reason as to why

Cherry wants to prove to us that she can cook her whole life because I

insulted her.. Sesshomaru laughs at me. . Cherry is so going to haunt me

when she dies. Jerry he is a nice guy and everytime they come I would tell

him "Jerry If you hurt Cherry I'll hurt you badly." Yeah believe it Cherry is

like a older sister and Cherry thinks of me as a Smartass Younger Brother.

Our dad was killed on July 31st while driving home because of assholes

driving fast crashed into his car and I was 7 years old and Sessmaru was 9

years old. On August 1st when we found out, I cried in my room and

Sesshomaru Tears fell silently and not a word was spoke as we cry in each

others arms for our dad was killed, dead never to return. My mother killed

herself in grief, Sesshomaru was with his friend Naraku, I saw my mother

give herself the final stab in the heart, She died with tears down her face, I

know she saw me, I didn't tell anyone I saw my mother kill herself, I was

only 7 years old it was on August 4th after dad was buried, She was buried

next to my dad, I decided then to be strong and not die. Sesshomaru at 9 years old and I at

7 years old took a class on fighting, We lived off the money it pays the bill's for our house,

and we decided to fire everyone expect Myoga and Cherry. Yeah we didn't want to

change the habit of having a huge party on New years day. Yeah Sesshomaru age 12 took

a Job on selling products, and Trust me He was great at selling the beauty products.

Sesshomaru barely smiles. Sesshomaru Ice King and Me The King Of Jerks Or so say's

the kids at Our school. I really don't give a shit, and they could give fuck themselves!

I have not told anyone about my Family and All they know is Sesshomaru is my Half-

Brother. My only real friend is Mirkou, Kikyou is a bitch, That fox kit is a brat, Ayame is a

stalker for kouga, Kouga is a Jackass Wolf. I keep my secrets locked away and I get good

grades in school. Oh shit nearly time to go to work. I wore loose black pants with a lot of

pockets, A Short sleeve black shirt, and Black boots. I was called up to sing on the stage.

Yeah any kind of song made up or not.

I singed

" You don't understand,

Nobody understands me,

Have you ever seen,

Your mother kill herself,

After your father was killed 4 days ago,

Leaving you behind,

Have you ever seen,

Your mother stabbing herself,

Watching stunned,

Wondering what's going on,

Only seven years old,

Seeing your mother taking her last breath,

Seeing her pale deathly face,

Seeing her crying as she dies,

Leaving you behind,

You don't blame her,

Your Father and Mother dead,

Buried next to each other,

Leaving you,

You want to be stronger,

You didn't kill yourself like your mother,

You wonder why this world is so cold,

You act as if you don't care,

But your mask is breaking,

You don't wanna cry,

You keep it all bottled up,

You wanna be Emotionless,

Sometimes you just can't handle it,

But yet you keep on walking,

You never told anyone that you saw you mother,

Killing herself,

Your in denial,

You don't wanna believe it,

But the truth is harsh,

You know this that,

Life is so Unfair,

You know this all too well,

You wanna be in denial,

But you can't,

You cried your self to sleep on the day,

Your dad die,

You cried your self to sleep On the day,

Your mother killed herself,

You don't understand,

nobody understands me."

Some People cried and I hate the sight of tears. Next time I'll sing a happy song, but

damnit the memory's Just had to come damn.. I can make up better songs, but damnit.

Jeez didn't mean to make people cry. Today is Monday. I got a break yeah they decide that

I should go home and be back on Tuesday. Damn think of happy thought's like out witting

Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's View

I had called that place Voices Of the Souls and told them to change the

name and let Inuyasha go back to work on Tuesday. The owner of it is Gary

and Now it will be called "Twilight". Heh better name now no longer lame.

Kagome's view

I'm still at Blue Heaven, and thinking I wanna sing damnit screw this Job.

I quit the Job and Saw that the food place "Voice Of The Souls" Is now

called "Twilight". I saw a wanted sign Singers wanted. I decide to try for

the Job. Hmm wonder where Inuyasha is oh well. Heh this Job shall be

mine. Hm the manger is Gray Sam.

Gary's view

Yes a cute female finally. Well Inyasha is cute, but not allowed Damn you

Sesshomaru. I'm Bi and I'm a guy. I lean more toward females. Okay her

name is Kagome Age 16 years old 9th grade perfect. I'm 25 years old. Only

brother is a younger one. YES NO OLDER BROTHERS THAT COULD BEAT ME

UP! Hopefully Inuyasha doesn't know Kagome. Then if Kagome is

Inuyasha's friend than INUYASHA would beat me up…. Damn.

I'll cross my fingers and I decided to hire Kagome. Damned if I do Damned

if I don't. Well I'll just look till I find out.

Kagome's view

I got hired Yes! I'll get to sing, and Inuyasha would hopefully not be here

To Tease me or get me fired.

Author's Note: Please Review and no flamers. Made up that song.

Is this a good story OR not a good story please review.


	6. School news of the day

Inuyasha's view

I heard that Kagome also works at Twilight as a singer. Oh well I'm not going to

quit right now. The money I make, I put that into my money into the life size bank

of myself, Yep a Inuyasha Bank not a little pink piggy bank! And I have only dollars

in there NO Coins. I'm rich, and I don't care. I know that Kikyou and Kagome are

related. Kikyou is the leader of the cheer leaders. I don't care how cute they are as

long as they don't bitch. I know I'm Sexy. Kikyou turnt me bi…. How because she

stalked me ALL THE TIME, and the other cheer leaders followed me A lot, Then

some other girls stalked me. I like to have some me time. So I decide on how to make

them stop stalking me, So I decided to flirt with a GUY, The guy was Jakotsu.

Yeah… Turns out Jakotsu was gay.. So Jakotsu decided to

STALK me and then some other guys decided to stalk me trying

to turn me ALL gay. The girls followed me more wanting to be

the one to turn me 'Straight'. Sesshomaru decided to help me

out.. Tried of seeing people asking for me. Lazy cold hearted

bastard didn't feel sorry for me, If he did I would

die from shock. Well got a court form, So now they can't stalk

me unless they want to be sued. I read Ranma ½ well that guy

has problems too, Just as bad as mine Or Worse. Well I'm Bi

and I don't like clingy, slut kind of people. Me I have not EVER

kissed. I'm a virgin and damn proud of it. They think I'm not a

virgin because I look so sexy. Well To be honest I think I'm bi.. I really

don't know. Maybe I should date, not the crazy stalking people

hell no. Sesshomaru thinks I'm bitchy because I'm a virgin MALE at 16 years old.

Now thinking about I got pissed off and I yelled "Go to fucking hell Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was by my door smirking and said "Virgins first."

I yelled "Fuck you! Non-Virgins first. You asshole!"

Sesshomaru said "You wish. At least I get laid."

I said "Who."

Sesshomaru said "I don't share my sex life with my Little Brother Only with my

friends."

I said "Yuck, I don't wanna know."

Sesshomaru left saying "Your friend Mirkou is here."

I yelled "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner you asshole!"

Sesshomaru smirks and said "You started it little brother and I finish it."

Sesshomaru left. I notice my lack of clothing, and thought Screw it. I had on

My red boxers.

I walked down the stairs and saw Mirkou.

Mirkou smirks and said "Your one lazy bastard my friend."

I commented "You touch only females. So I do not need to worry besides I could

Kick your ass."

Mirkou said "You truly are shameless."

I smirk and said "I know that I'm sexier than you Mirkou."

Mirkou said "No I'm sexier."

I said louder "NO I'm sexier."

Yeah and Sesshomaru came down and Said "Morons you are ugly compare to me."

I sneered "Your so vain."

Sesshomaru said "Little brother you should not be talking about vain because you are

vain too."

I said "Damnit Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirks and walked away saying "I always get the last words."

I said "Mirkou wanna play a game."

Mirkou said "No because in video fighting games you always kick my ass in those. "

I decided to sit down on the couch, and so did mirkou.

I said "I change my mind a lot when it comes to careers it's not like I get fired. It's just

The job doesn't interest me anymore."

Mirkou said "Well not become a pole dancer Or a striper Or belly dancer."

I glared at mirkou, and said "Hell no why not ask me when I'm sad and bored Mirkou."

I used sarcasm "When I'm depress Or when I wanna piss Sesshomaru off."

Mirkou said "I'm a waiter in a strip bar… Wait don't become a striper Inuyasha."

I asked "What strip bar?"

Mirkou said "Full Moon."

I smirked and asked "Do the customers hit up on you?"

Mirkou said "The pay is great and the customers just gawk at the stripers."

I said "The set up is."

Mirkou said "One section is the Guy stripers and on the other section Female stripers."

I said with sarcasm "Yeah I'll be a striper and have people gawk at me and I'll."

Mirkou cut in saying "Inuyasha don't become a striper."

I said "I don't like being told what to do. Hmm maybe."

Mirkou groans and said " Are you going to quit your job again."

I said "Not yet. I don't want to be a striper."

Sesshomaru view

Hm before Inuyasha starts to think about being a striper. I'll make sure NO stripe bars

will hire Inuyasha. Heh My little brother shall not shame the family name. I got a date

with Rin tonight. Inuyasha doesn't think I know that he thinks he is Bi. Heh I read his

Journal everytime Inuyasha is gone. So I know Inuyasha like a book. Inuyasha thinks I'm

a cold hearted bastard don't need a Journal to know that. Inuyasha has not ever kissed,

Dated, and a Virgin. Funny people at school think Inuyasha is not a virgin. Never trust

the rumors. Okay my little brother really needs a love life, and I'll be damned if a brother

of mine will die a virgin…. Well he could go to heaven and I might go hell… Well If I'm

going to hell then I'm bringing my little brother down too. I'll have to ask Rin and ask

her do the matching up of my little brother.

Kagome's view

Okay I have dated before when I was just 12 years old I dated a Guy called Joey

Ameson. Joey was and still is Vain with a capital V. Joey is a Playboy that Jackass. I

thought I loved him, but he was just was a lying cheating son of a bitch. Yeah Joey was

older than me age 14 years old.

Yeah right now I heard someone call my name to come sing. I know a good song sort of

reminds me of some guys.

I said "I'll be singing Youre So Vain Lyrics ,Artist: Carly Simon."

I singed "

You walked into the party

Like you were walking onto a yacht

Your hat strategically dipped below one eye

Your scarf it was apricot

You had one eye in the mirror

As you watched yourself gavotte

And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner

They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

You had me several years ago

When I was still quite naive

Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair

And that you would never leave

But you gave away the things you loved

And one of them was me

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee

Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee

Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga

And your horse naturally won

Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia

To see the total eclipse of the sun

Well, you're where you should be all the time

And when you're not, you're with

Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend

Wife of a close friend, and

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain (so vain)

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?

Mirkou View

Inuyasha has always told since we were little, 'Stop fucking groping the girls Asshole.'

Yeah he always had a dirty mouth even when we were young, When I heard that I gapped

at those words directed towards me. I mean come on I was only 6 years old…. Well I

started groping the girls at age 5. Inuyasha has never kissed, Never dated, and Still a

virgin. Yeah I'm a like a dirty old man and Inuyasha is like a sweet little girl…. Damn

Inuyasha would KILL me if I told him he is a sweet little girl. He is not polite, and hardly

sweet at all. I think he'll maybe die a virgin and try to get into heaven.

I mused aloud "Hm maybe that's why Inuyasha is pissed off all the time."

Shit I sound that aloud…

He glared at me and said "Mirkou you moron, I'm not pissed off all the time."

I thought Yeah I remember when I spiked Inuyasha's drink, We were 14 years old and he

was all clingy to anything Me.. Damn I wish Inuyasha was a female., Sesshomaru oh he

was pissed off at ME Jeez it's like he knows EVERYTHING.. Oh maybe because I left

that book on how to spike a drink out in plain sight , The tv he drooled on it Yuck, Yeah

and he was pissed off at me for two days, Oh it was hell because a lot of bad stuff

happened in those two days. First day I got beat up by 25 girls they thought I stole their

bra's, 3 boys they thought I kissed their girlfriends, Then the young easily to anger

female teachers thought I took pictures of them and write pervert comments, Then the

old male teachers thought I wrote on how old people are ugly, Then the couch thought I

stole all of the gym shorts of the females, Damn I was in so much trouble for stuff I

didn't do, and I had a feeling It was somehow Inuyasha's fault, Never proved it. I said to

Inuyasha "I'm sorry for spiking your drink." suddenly was not in trouble anymore on the

3rd day. Inuyasha had just smiled at me and Said "I forgive you." If Inuyasha did that

then DAMN he is evil… I learnt do not spike Inuyasha's drink OR somehow there will

be hell to pay. Well the school news of the day was Inuyasha's and Kagome's Job at

Twilight, and now more people will want to go to Twilight.

I said "Fine Inuyasha your not pissed off all the time."

Inuyasha said "I'm happy that I'm a guy."

I said "Yeah because the world is not ready for such a fighting cursing worse than a sailor

kind of woman. Yeah you would not make a good woman."

Inuyasha knows how to cuss in all kinds of Languages. Yeah he knows a Lot of cuss

Words and All kinds of insults. Yeah if you don't speak in whatever Languages Inuyasha

could insult you and you would not know it till you look it up. Amazingly no one has

tried to kill him yet, Lucky bastard. Kouga wants what he can't have which is Kagome,

Damn he pissed Inuyasha off for not shutting up about Kagome because you can only

listen for so long not for Two hours Straight.

Author's Note: Please Review is it good or bad? I do not own the song Your so vain. Is this story line good?


	7. The Truth

**Inuyasha view:**

**Okay I'm not pissed off all the time. I was 14 years old and I was Very Happy when I got **

**back at Mirkou for spiking my drink, and he can't prove it was me Heh. Hell on earth for **

**Mirkou, Don't piss off this hanyou I'm Very creative, and On the first day he got **

**beat up by 25 girls they thought I stole their bra's OR so they claimed the truth is I **

**promised to give them each a hug Plus they hated Mirkou's Groping ways, The **

**three boys they thought Mirkou kissed their girlfriends Or so they claimed I paid **

**them ten dollars, Then the young easily to anger female teachers thought I took **

**pictures of them and write pervert comments well I had this pervert guy age 16 years **

**old name was Jim Bones make the comments I'm more of a cussing type I gave him **

**Thirty dollars to do that why because I felt like it, Then the old male teachers **

**thought Mirkou wrote on how old people are ugly, well I wrote that one and copied **

**on how Mirkou signs his name, Then the couch thought Mirkou stole all of the gym **

**shorts of the females, Well those females plotted with me, so I had to set up the **

**shorts in Mirkou's locker. Oh on the second day, Heh I ask some guys to flirt with **

**Mirkou, I told them why because Mirkou spiked my drink. They decided to do that **

**since they wanted to be actors one day and it was for a good cause Plus Mirkou **

**groped their sisters and then beat him up, Mirkou thought the guys were Bi Polar,**

**I had Jim draw the nasty pictures of the old teacher and I didn't look at them, Put **

**them in Mirkou's desk, The old teachers were pissed off at Mirkou. I'm friends with **

**the lunch lady who was 20 years old her name is Heather Raven, So I told her a Lie **

**and said "Mirkou he was trying to…." She said "It's alright Inu, What do you want **

**me to do.. And I know you lied Because you would kick his ass." **

**I had said "He spiked my drink."**

**She said "That little bastard." She severed Mirku the worst lunch food since then.. **

**I don't know why still just told her that he spiked my drink… was it something I **

**had said oh well. Mirkou started to bring his lunch after four days. Yeah evil I **

**know, but no one makes a fool of me and gets away with it. Because of that spiked **

**drink and ending up clinging to Sesshomaru like hell if I ever drink alcohol. A lot of **

**people know, but they will keep quiet till the high school reunion. Wonder if **

**Mirkou will be pissed off. So Mirkou said that he was sorry, and I just smiled. For **

**some reason Mirkou looked at me as if I'm evil. I thought 'Try spiking my drink **

**again. I'll have more different ideas better than those two days. Heh.' Well the art **

**Teacher loves my creative art work, Full of passion. Well I won't go into details **

**about my art work now. I wonder will Mirkou ever find out that I made those two **

**days terrible or what he would call Hell.**

**Author's Note: Please review and no flamers. How is my story good or terrible?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**


	8. Memory's part one

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha.  
-  
Inuyasha's view:

When I was 4 years old my father told me bed time story's about half-demons becoming hero's, Tall tails, Demons,  
Princess, Princes, Fairy's, and elves. All kinds of story's, and I always fell asleep.  
-  
When I was 5 years old I use to pick a few wild flowers for my mother every day, My mother always puts them in a tall slim gold bottle. I picked my older half-brother pink daisy's and sometimes other flowers

Sesshomaru always asked "Why?" and I always said " Because your so girly Sesshy."

Sesshomaru would glare at me and grabbed the pink daisy's and commented "Your girly for picking flowers little brother."

I really don't know what sesshomaru did with the flowers that I gave him. (Sesshomaru puts the flowers in a book to make them flat, and keeps them in a huge sliver covered book)  
-  
When I was 7 years old and I said to Sesshomaru "I'm going to take fighting lessons"  
Reason as to why is because I heard on the news about the robbing of money going on.  
-  
When I was 11 years old, I hummed "Your such a dumbass dear brother of mine." Sesshomaru was not happy at me,  
and before Sesshomaru said anything to comment on my rudeness. The Male Teacher about 23 years old named Mr.Klitson said to me "Yo Inuyasha want to sleep with me. Your too cute to be 11." I blinked and looked at my older half-brother who was glaring at Mr.Klitson the kind of glare that seemed to say You-Asshole-I'll-kill-you and I decided to be rude to Mr.Klitson because of that.. No one else noticed Sesshomaru's glare.

I said sicking sweetly " Oh Mr.Klitson."

Then I said coldly "Why in the seven firey pits of hell would I sleep at your dirty old small smelly place. Oh and you old bastard, Fuck off I'm not 'Cute'."

I looked at Sesshomaru who was trying not to laugh and I flipped Mr.Klitson off, and walked away to Mirkou who was gapping like a gold fish. Yeah even young I had a way with words. 

Mirkou had said to me on that day " You just cussed at a teacher, and flipped him off. You are my hero for today."

Yep and amazingly I didn't get into trouble. Mr.Klitson was fired the next day... (What I Inuyasha didn't know was that Sesshomaru told an officer and Mr.Klitson was fired as a teacher. Mr.Klitson tried to flirt with Sesshomaru after Inuyasha left. Lets say Sesshomaru was not happy..down right pissed off.) -  
When I was 13 years old.

Mirkou said "You know what 'sex' is."

I said "Dumbass it means your male or female. My sex is male."

Mirkou looked as if he'll laugh and said " Dumbass... you never listened in health class."

I said "It is dull damnit."

Mirkou mutter "To think most females think males think of sex all the time."

I said "I don't think what's the big deal of being male."

Mirkou bangs his own head on the wall muttered "Your are clueless, and hopeless."

I said with my hands on my hips looking pissed off "I'm not clueless you peverted asshole."

Mirkou said "I need some more friends that are like me."

I said "I thank heaven I'm not like you"  
-  
When I was 15 years old.

A female about 18 years old asked me "Wanna sleep with me at my house. Your so cute."

I said "Why in the seven firey pits of hell would I sleep at your dirty old small smelly place. Oh and you old bitch, Fuck off I'm not 'Cute'."

When I told Mirkou, He said "Your a total dumbass."

I said "Why do you say that."

Mirkou said "She wanted to have sex with you."

I said "You mean she wanted to be male with me."

Mirkou groans loudly "I give up, Your a hopeless case, My dear friend. You don't listen in health class."

I said "I'm not a hopeless case. Health class is dull."

(Mirkou was thinking "Females everywhere do not have to worry about Inuyasha drugging their drinks. I'm more worried about Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the most clueless person on earth who doesn't know what 'Sex' means. I know what 'Sex'  
means. I knew what sex means since I was 8 years old.")

Mirkou said "Will you ever date."

I said "Nope."

(Mirkou thinks 'I pity anyone who wants Inuyasha...the're just asking for heart break.')

Mirkou asked "Do you know what a date is?"

(Mirkou thinks'PLEASE let Inuyasha know what a date is.')

I said "A date is like what month it is, and the day that is a date like June 13 1985 on Monday."

Mirkou bangs his head on a wall. (Mirkou thinks 'He doesn't know what a "Date" is...Damnit I give up.')

I said "You're going to lose brain cells dumbass."

Mirkou said "I give up."

I commented "On your brain cells."

Mirkou glares at me and said "On your damn common sense."

I said "Like it is not cool to jump off cliffs."

Mirkou walks away saying "Hopeless case"  
-  
Present I'm 16 years old:

I thought 'I'm not a hopeless case...I just never listen to that dull health class...'

I said to mirkou " I'm not a hopeless case."

Mirkou said "You really don't know what sex is and a date is...For the love of heaven do not answer me..."

I said "Asshole sex is a male or female. A date is A date is like what month it is, and the day that is a date like July 24 1872 on Tuesday."

Mirkou looked up to the sky muttering "Heaven help me."

-  
Author note: Please review, and please no flamers 


	9. Memory's part two

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Naraku uses a lot of cuss words and not so nice words. The reason why this is Rated: M is mostly because of the cuss words from the mouth of Inuyasha & Naraku.  
Naraku has a potty mouth worse than Inuyasha.

Warning: Inuyasha cross-dressed for a drama play when he was 12 years old, mainly because he gets to nearly kill Mirkou (Mirkou Who blackmailed Inuyasha try out for the part)  
----------

Inuyasha view:

When I was 8 years old, I had also had dancing lessons..Yep to improve on using my legs to

dance out of the way.

Finally I had music lessons, and singing lessons too. Fighting, Dancing, Music, and

singing classes. I wanted to do all this to take my mind off of what happened...

Fighting class The male teacher saying that I'm doing well for my age.  
Dancing class The female teacher saying that I'm brave and doing well.  
Music class The female teacher saying that I do not make tune death unlike other students.  
Singing class The male teacher saying I have a wonderful voice when I'M not cussing.

I knew enough and quit when I was 12 years old...And decide to go to drama class and track.  
--------------

When I was 9, and I decided to go to the store by myself.. Sesshomaru was pissed off.

It was not really far just 5 miles away. The place was called "Ramen From Around The World"

it just opened up.

I of course had money about 75 dollars... About 25 dollars for the cabe back. So I had 50 dollars

and I remembered to bring my cell phone, and the keys to the house. Yeah pretty smart, but

forgot to write a note to sesshomaru he was 11 years old. I got called "Cute" a lot,

and ended up not paying a penny because some people paid for me. So I was enjoying Ramen.

I called a cabe and went home to see Cherry & Sesshomaru looking pissed off at me.

Cherry asked "Where the heck were you at?"

Sesshomaru looked at me and said "Most likely went to that place called "Ramen From Around

The World"

I said "How the hell did you know sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at me and said " You amaze me with your dumbness and the reason as to how I knew was because the ranmen mess you made while eating upon your dumb ugly white shirt."

I mutter "You damn Smartass."

Sesshomaru smirked. Man I hate it when Sesshomaru smirks it almost always mean that I'm

in trouble.

I had a hell of a lot of chores to do for a month.  
--------------------------

When I was 12 years old, I took drama club.

I sadly had to play julet..Bastards..Sesshomaru took pictures. luckily for me I didn't have any

kissing scenes...

I had to play Julet and Mirkou was Roemo. Like hell if I ever kiss Mirkou. It was sorta almost like a remix play.

I had to wear a long red dress with layers, and sleeveless and short red biker glooves. Also had

on red lipstick, red eyeshadow, red nails, red eye liner and pink blush. Even had to wear red girl

underwear. My hair brushed and in a french braid. Red clip on rubie earrings,A slim neckless

that is real sliver and has a red heart on it, and a real sliver ring.They all said that I was the

best Julet ever... Damn assholes. Good thing it was a remix play...Julet really is a

crossdresser...well in the remix play we did Julet really a male dresses as a female to try and get romeo, but

Romeo was a heart breaker of female because he was GAY...So Roemo cheated on julet. Julet finds out and

VERY PISSED OFF at Romeo...nearly kills him.I nearly killed Mirkou in the play...

Damn you drama club, you assholes, and the only reason as to why I even tried out was

to get Mirkou to shut the hell up, and he black mailed me.damn I'm unlucky!

------

Naraku view:

Heh I rember when I dressed up as Inuyasha at the dance when I was 15 years old and had a goon of mine dressed up

as me heh and stole that Kagome's first kiss...Man I'm evil with a captial 'E'. I dressed up as Inuyasha for the hell of

it...I'm Great at doing voices, and junk. The reason is that damn kagome told Kikyou that I stalk her (Kikyou).

Inuyasha he didn't even go cuz he was pissed off with getting asked to the damn dance...Sort of feel sorry for him.

Oh well damn my good side, and well I know Inuyasha still has not kissed anyone...damn him he could kiss a lot,

but doesn't and Inuyasha is not a pansy..Most thinks that Inuyasha thinks the people here is Ugly as hell...

No he is Dense as heck when it comes to Kissing, Dating, and sex...well Inuyasha never listened or look in health class.

Damn...I did all of my damn work and failed. Maybe it was the 'Crude' words like 'Fucking', 'Dick', 'Asshole', 'Pussy',

'Bastard', 'Bitch', 'Damn', 'Jackass', and 'Shit'. Don't ask how I used those word in the health work...I'll show you.

Oh and I was 13 years old.

(A.N Don't read this part if you don't want to read a crude letter that Naraku wrote to the Health teacher. P.s Never write this to your health teacher.)

'Dear Bitchy Health Teacher'

"There was Once upon time A Jackass wife named Bitch, A pussy ass Man named Bastard, and they Love to fuck

all night till dawn. Bitch wanted to be an asshole by trying to cut off the Bastards dick, but sadly she loves the sex.

Bastard and Bitch love to be fucking, and luckily bastard uses condoms everytime. Until one day they didn't and

fucked and Bitch was do to give birth and they decided to change their names. Bitch to Triiyhwu and Bastard to Buisaj.

Betty and benny named their son Johnny and their daughter Britany. So Triiyhwu, Buisaj, Johnny, and Britany lived a

normal life. Betty and Benny no longer fucks."

-Your Fucking Student Who Doesn't Give A Rats Ass The Best Jackass Ever named: Naraku-  
P.s: Your not a Adorable bitch, but a mean asshole bitch to me.

(A.N End of the letter that Naraku wrote.)

Man the health teacher was pissed off at me and since then I was not allowed into health class...since I know a lot...

Well now I got to say is damn I'm evil.

------

Rin view:

I found out from my boyfriend Sesshomaru that Inuyasha is a virgin, has not kissed, or dated.

Wow...Man a lot of people at school think Inuyasha is not a virgin, and junk. Poor Inuyasha. Jeez and has not kissed.

Some girls love pure guys, but wow I thought Inuyasha was a bad boy. Well he gets into trouble. Hmm I think I shall

help.

-----

Sesshomaru view:

Naraku is high off of the smell of markers and glue. He is killing his brain cells. Naraku is dumber

than Inuyasha at times...Yeah almost Inpossible. Inuyasha doesn't know what sex is and doesn't

know what a date is.. Too funny, but yet I just laugh an evil laugh. Naraku screams like a little girl,

I just shoved you into a burner, you caught fire, and I was just 9 years old. Naraku follows me since

the 'Burner' thing, and calls me Master of all evil. Hm I wonder why, but yet I don't wonder. I did try

to kill Naraku when he tried to shove my little brother into a burner, and no one can do that to Inuyasha

expect me. I said to the drug dealers that they will not sell their Damn Drugs to Naraku,

after all he is fucked up already, and I need Naraku to be some what stable.

-----

Naraku view:

I call Sesshomaru Master of all evil because he is jeez, and he has always been Pure Evil since forever

and I bet Master of all evil was born evil! Just thinking about Sesshomaru makes me wanna get high.

Markers and Glue is Awesome.

I said in a high voice "I love you mommy, Kaurga, and kanna."

My mom said while glaring coldly "You are high again for the third time this week and it is only

Thursday."

Kaurga stated dryily "After all those time trying to stab my heart out, and you say you love

me now. You are high brother and a total drugie. You need help. You have abused the

markers and glue."

I yell "Screw you all to hell!"

Kanna flips him off (Naraku's mom and Kaurga was turnt when Kanna flipped naraku off),

and I gasped and said "I'm high cuz I thought Kanna flipped me off."

(Unknown to Naraku, Kanna really did flip him off.)

No one will sell drugs to me and I wonder why. I wanna run at night in the nude...not at

Sesshomaru's house...after all he will shot me dead on. Mha mha I'll go to Kikyou's,

Kouga's, and Mirkou's house and brag about my size. No way in hell will I go to Rin's house.

Kanna view:

My family are dumb as human's. My mother is a full demon of fire, Kaurga is full demon of wind,

I'm full demon of souls.

Naraku is a half-demon...Well our father is a half-demon, mother loved his wild idea's of taking over

the world.

This world has human's who the heck would wanna take over that? Too easy to overcome human's.

I really don't use my power much, and I do not care for taking over this world. I wanna take over hell..or heaven.

I decided to flip my brother Naraku off, and now thinks he is seeing things, and The joy of being the youngest.

People say I talk low, The reason is because I don't want you to hear me, and I hate you. I think of Kaurga and Naraku

as a bug that just won't die, and my mother and father nothing really. I talk to Kohaku and yes he is my boy friend, and

everyone was stunned. No one wants to talk with me at school expect Kohaku and he has a older sister, her name is

Sango, and I know that Sango is friends with kagome, and Kagome hates Inuyasha and Inuyasha hates Sesshomaru,

and Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha. I know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru care about each since their brothers. Kaurga she

likes Sesshomaru, but he has a girlfriend her name is Rin.

Kagome view:

I think Inuyasha is gay because he calls me Ugly, but of course he also calls Kikyou Ugly

too. Sesshomaru is evil, and I think I heard yelling hmm wonder what that was...Might be

Naraku he is a drugie of Markers and glue..also spray paint..and toxic stuff.. I think Naraku

has not heard of 'Weed', and 'Cocain'. After all using Markers, Glue, Spray paint, and toxic,

maybe Naraku doesn't have money or no one wants to sell the drugs to a crazy wanna be

evil guy...Or something. I wonder why Inuyasha's older brother hangs out with Naraku..

Oh well school is hell at times but yet fun.

-----------------

Author's note: Please review, and write what you think of this story. Please no flames. 


	10. The New Job

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha. I'm not sure if it really should be Inuyahsa/Kagome. ------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's View

I remember being called "Evil", "Demon", "Sadist", "Cruel", "Sexy", "Hot", "Master of Darkness", "King of coldness", "Calm,  
"King of Ice", "Heart breaker" and I have not ever been called a freak...Mostly they thought I would kill them if they call me a freak..it would of been too kind to kill them, but toture them til they went to a nut house.I'm not joking and unlike Inuyasha I do not hid my demon ears. Everyone at school thought I was an elf prince in pre-school, but after pre-school they thought I was too cold to be an elf.

In the year book, I was on the most likely to get a great job, and on the most hottest and coldest guy in senior class.  
I know people think I'm an evil genis really can't blame them, and I nearly burned down the school blamed it on Naraku for giving me drugs and they believed me heh. It was pay back you moron naraku.

Well I remember that halloween when Inuyasha when he was a young kid that he was dressed up as a princess. Halloween is only two weeks away and time to plot on what to do. Naraku is such a druggie, but hah no real drugs for him only his glue, markers, paint fums for that dumbass. Naraku wants Kikyou, but Kikyou wants my little brother reasons unknown, but my little brother thinks she is a bitch and creepy currently he has no crush's on anyone. Kagome hates my little brother I can understand why.

The only strip bar that I did not decide to blackmail was Full Moon because for one I will not ever enter that strip bar ever Mirkou Inuyasha's friend works there as a waiter. Oh well time is wasting for I have a plot to have my little brother once again became a princess for halloween! Yes Inuyasha pissed me off and I can wait to pay him back. Oh yes I have a date with Rin tonight, but I'm going to look at Inuyasha's Diary entry today.

Dear Diary,  
I'm going job hunting tonight to be a striper while my bastard of a older brother is out and about.  
I'm going to the Full Moon and Yes I'm doing this to piss Mirkou off. Kagome hates me and right now I do not give a damn. I mean so what I picked on Kagome because she is a little pest it's not as if I did anything bad. Oh well nevermind that and I love Beef Ramen. I gotta go now before Sesshomaru comes and later! Inuyasha The Half Dog Demon Going To Become A Striper.

I rolled my eyes and Kagome hates Inuyahsa. I know why Naraku dressed up as Inuyasha during a dance and did something to Kagome. I really didn't give a care, but Naraku went too far doing that. I was geting dressed up for my date with Rin when the damn door bell ringed. I went downstairs and opened the door to see Inuyasha smirking.

I said "What is it now 'Baby' brother."

Inuyasha says "Hah I'm now a striper at the Full Moon place."

I sliently laugh inside at my foolish little brother and said boardly "So what."

Inuyasha said "Yep and shoot what does a striper do?"

I laughed aloud this time and said "You don't know and yet you took the damn job."

Inuyasha states "I wanted to piss people off."

I said with mirth "Inuyasha you are dumber than Naraku at least he knows what a striper is. Why not call your buddy Mirkou and ask him?"

Inuyasha went upstairs and I knew right now Inuyasha is calling Mirkou. I had decided to go before I laugh myself to death and I will tell Rin what happened. I snicker and went inside my car to go over to Rin's House.

Inuyasha's View:

I'm now a Striper at Full Moon and currently calling Mirkou to ask what a Striper is. I'm not doing this because Sesshomaru told me,  
but because I don't wanna ask that bastard he laught at me. Currently it was 8:25P.m, but oh well Mirkou stays up until 10:00 P.m.

Mirkou finally answered and Said "Hello I do not want any female dresses."

I laught and said "Mirkou I'm Inuyasha and I do not want any dresses Thank you."

Mirkou groaned and said "The female dress stores kept on calling me telling me to get dresses."

Yes I know damn well why, but that is for another time. I decided to ask Mirkou about what a Striper is and does.

I said "Mirkou what is a striper? And what do they do?"

Mirkou groaned once again and says "Damn you took the job..Well a striper just...Damnit...Okay they strip their clothes off..."

Mirkou and I talked. Well Mirkou gave up and hanged up on me when it was 10:25 P.M saying to me before he hanged up "Damn Inuyasha your going to be the death of me."

Today is Saturday and I start work on Monday 8:00 P.m to 1:00A.m and I sigh then decided to ask Sesshomaru who is to the point.

For example when I asked what Sex is, Sesshomaru said "It means mating." Yeah I know what mating is.  
Another examle when I asked what Dating is,Sesshomaru said "It means finding out of that person would be a good mate or not."

Mirkou on the other hand gives shitty explaining junk not to the point hence it took about 2 damn hours and still do not understand.  
Shit I have to ask Sesshomaru and No I do not wanna look it up. I better get to bed. 

Rin's View:

Oh my gosh Inuyasha does not know what a striper is and yet took the job. I know that Inuyasha is still a virgin and Yes I was Sesshomaru's first. When I turn 18 we will get married and Yes we are mates. We will remain mates and the only way not to be is if one of us is unfaithful. I trust my Sesshomaru and I know that Sesshomaru plots on how to make Inuyasha his little brother dress up like a Princess for Halloween. Man I can just Imagine Inuyasha dressed up as a pretty princess. Shoot I can just laugh so loud right now. I wanna dress Inuyasha up as a Princess and Sesshomaru plans to dress up as a dark prince. I plan to dress up as a dark princess. I know my friend kagome will dress up as a vampier and sango will dress up as a demon exterminator..Yes sango is really a demon exterminator, but she only exterminators the non human looking ones.

It's funny when Sesshomaru tells me the dumbest stuff his little brother does and I tell him the dumbest stuff people does. After that we talk about each other and Sesshomaru tells me "I'm one lucky dog demon to have you Rin." I would blush after all a lot of people wants Sesshomaru to be their mates. I know Sesshomaru is rich, but money does not matter to me. I have a job as a singer in blue moon since Kagome quit.

Sesshomaru looks handsome as always. I feel happy to be with Sesshomaru, he is my first and I'm his. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru may sort of look alike, but they totally act not alike at all.

Inuyasha mostly wears baggy clothes while Sesshomaru wears silk.  
Inuyasha talks loudly and Sesshomaru talks in a cold piercing voice when he is ticked.  
Inuyasha curses a lot when I say a lot I mean a lot while Sesshomaru curses when ticked.  
So they are not alike with their actions. Oh and the reason why Inuyasha wears baggy clothing is because he wants to look like an asshole and Why he thought that was because long ago Sesshomaru told him that.

Sesshomaru and I are in a big boat that he owns under the beautiful sky.

Kagome's View:

My new job is a serving person in the Full Moon. No I did not become a striper and I do not like the school talk at all.

Well Kikyou being a bitch who wants Inuyasha starts a rumor. It was that Inuyasha is being festiy, that he is really a slut, great kisser, not a virgin and all that untrue junk. I know that Inuyasha is a virgin I know because I heard him a week ago yelling and shit I think 4 blocks could hear him.

-Flash back one week ago-

Inuyasha in his baggy clothing yelling at Sesshomaru his older brother "You bastard quit bloody teasing me about me still being a virgin! So what I'm a virgin and damn pride about it! The school people are damn liars! Oh and I'm not being fesity! I try to be an asshole and they think I'm playing hard to get!"

Sesshomaru states in an icy cold voice "Shut up already baby brother most likely about four blocks heard you and your hurting my damn hearing. Yell at your dumbass classmates and not me damnit."

Inuyasha yells "Damnit don't tell me what to do!"

Sesshomaru groans and says "Shut up or I'll kiss you."

Inuyasha shuts up, flicks Sesshomaru off and walks inside their house.

-End of flash back-

Yeah one way to shut Inuyasha up. I do not think Sesshomaru would of kiss Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was most likely lying about doing that. I know Sesshomaru is a full dog demon and Inuyasha is half- dog demon. Today is Sunday and I'm bored.

I decided to walk to Sango's house and I saw her & Mirkou Inuyasha's friend. I decided to listen in.

Mirkou said to Sango "Inuyasha had called me last night to ask what a striper does, I tried to explain it for at least two hours and he still doesn't get it. Oh and Inuyasha decided to become a stripper in Full Moon without knowing what a striper does!"

Sango giggles and says "I had a feeling that Inuyasha is a virgin."

Mirkou says "So enough about my dumb friend. Wanna make out and stuff."

Sango says "Sure my little brother is out with his girlfriend Kanna."

Mirkou and Sango made out and I decided to go back home to ponder on what I heard.  
Shoot Inuyasha is such a dummy! Well I do not think a lot of people would look...I mean I have not ever saw Inuyasha without those baggy clothing. 1 week and 6 days till Halloween and I plan to go as a vampier. 

Inuyasha View:

Today is the day I start work as a stripper whatever that is and I decided not to ask Sesshomaru for he would most likely laugh his ass off. 1 week and 5 days till Halloween.

Currently I'm in the so called work uniform. I had my hair brushed decided to unhid my dog ears, Have on tight white shorts, White shirt that shows my belly, White flip flips, White gloves and thats it. Yes I have underwear on to. I walked in the door to my bosses office. In Full Moon their is two bosses. Yeah and their males...

I walked inside and said "I'm here my name is Inuyasha Tashio if you forgot it, what do I do and I forgot your names. "

The first one with black hair to his hips and has sliver cat ears also a thin tail, gold eyed, slight tan, Thin too he looks weak even though he is a full cat demon. "I'm Seme Moon."

The second one with gold hair to his hips and has sliver cat ears also a thin tail, gold eyed, slight tan, slim looks weak even though he is a full cat demon. "I'm Uke Moon."

I said "Okay and what am I suppose to do."

Uke Moon giggles a bit and says "You do not know what a striper does...How cute is that Brother? "

Seme Moon says "Very much so."

So the Moon brothers explained it to me. Shoot...Damn I will not let Sesshomaru won damnit! I will not quit! I will be the best and prove them all wrong!

I was blushing and I got on stage after the Moon brothers pushed me. Yes I took off the flip flips. Guess Mirkou was not lying about being a waiter here. Hah you thought I would not do this so hah in your face Mirkou! Mirkou looks like banging his head on the table. Yeah I know Mirkou and Sango are dating. I decide to do the pole dancing thing as if I was dancing after all I took dance lessons. Dancing on the stage, My shirt was ripped because of a damn nail, I took my gloves off because I nearly fell because of those damn gloves and paid the crowd no mind. I let time go by, I was dancing, Hell I even had a few sakes, I can handle a few drinks I'm half dog demon and It was close to me going now. I had a few more sakes, I saw with my blurry sight that it was 1:00Am,  
Heard some strangers saying that I can go to their house, but before I could say anything Mirkou came over.

I slurred "Hey Monk."

Mirkou said strenly "Inuyasha..Your such a moron your lucky that I'm here and that I work here..What if they had tried to rape you as you try to stumble your way back home."

I slurred "I would kick their asses of course."

Mirkou said "Right now you stumble,slurring and your drunk Inuyasha."

I had on only those white shorts and slurred "Well so."

Mirkou sighs at me and said "I'm taking you home before you do something dumb. No driving your car."

Mirkou grabbed my car keys from my pocket and states "I'm sober and I'm driving."

I laught like a crazy person and slurred a bit while saying "Monk you walked here heh thats funny."

Mirkou roughly grabbed my arm taking me to my car and says "Do the seat belt."

Mirkou was seating on the driver side, I tried to get the seat belt on for about five minutes, When Mirkou was tried of waiting did the seat belt, and muttered "Like a baby trying to get the seat belt on..damnit."

Mirkou drove me home, Parked the car, wrote something and made me go to my room. I know Mirkou left the car and left for home.

:Sesshomaru View:

Damn..Inuyasha got drunk that moron, but at least Inuyasha's friend Mirkou works there...damnit it's not my fault my little brother works as a striper. I did not even tell him to, but yet I get a letter blaming me from Mirkou. Damn human.

No matter I really don't care because Inuyasha has a friend there, but if he didn't I would of have made Inuyasha quit!

:Kagome's View:

I left after Inuyasha was gone and stuff. I'm shocked more shocked than I found Mirkou and Sango making out.  
Holy shit Inuyasha striped and got drunk. Oh crap..At least Mirkou was there, but if not I would of helped. After all I hate that Inuyasha, but I don't want him raped. The owners/Bosses Uke & Seme are brothers and Bi. Hahaha I nearly laught at the names 'Uke' and 'Seme.

:Kouga View:

Sweet Kagome is here as a server girl! I then saw that Half dog demon Inuyasha on the striper stage blushing...Shit Inuyasha is a striper? I guess he just got hired...Kagome is a server girl, but she is not a striper. What if Kagome was pole dancing, but I would not be happy for their is a crowd and not just me and my Kagome...I can not help, but wonder why the hell Inuyasha is a striper for he is bloody rich. I saw the crowd staring at Inuyasha as if he was a piece of meat. Kagome looks good in her school uniform.

I turn to look at the female stripers, but turnt away. I wonder if I should let Kagome know that I'm here or not. Nah she shall think I'm stalking her. I decided to see what Inuyasha is doing now.

Shit Inuyasha was only in white shorts pole dancing while drinking sake...I see the crowd whispering "I wanna see him in nude"  
To me that Inuyasha is lost in dancing paying the crowd no mind at all. Inuyasha drunk,strangers wanting to take him home to rape him, I was about to help the drunk dog face, but Mirkou got there first. I decided to look at Kagome and she was looking at the scene also.

Now I'm at home planing as to how to make Kagome mine. Oh and when I see something sexy no matter what I get you know hard.  
Yeah and Inuyasha + Pole dancing Sexy Hard on. If it was Kagome + Pole dancing Sexy Hard on.  
Ugly Person + Pole dancing No more hard on...

:Inuyasha View:

I woke up with a hang over. Yeah didn't go to school today. I love the dancing on stage I'm staying as a striper. Later I gotta go to work again this time no sake.

A/N: Please Review and No flamers Thank you! 


	11. After Math

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha 

Kouga View:

I'm going to become a striper! Kagome shall see that I have such a great body and will want to date me! Oh yeah and show the world that I have the best body ever. I shall show Kagome that I'm a better pole dancer than that Inuyasha. I got the job, Those brothers 'Seme' and 'Uke' have werid names...Well I know that somehow people are keeping their mouths firmly shut about that puppy Inuyasha being a striper...Bet it was Inuyasha's elder brother Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru View:

I blackmailed the students that were at the Full Moon. Yeah and I do not want to hear from people on how I'm so uncaring to have let my baby brother become a striper..It's not like he is a whore.For one thing my little brother has one hell of a temper and will not like being such names. Well my little brother does not do any inappropriate stuff such as being a whore at the age of 16 years old. Only becoming a striper nothing else. Oh and I read Inuyasha's Diary today.

Dear Diary,  
It's me Inuyasha and Holy shit sake which is rice wine can get you drunk! Mirkou got on my damn case and I can fight anytime anywhere dang it..Shit hope Sesshomaru doesn't bitch about it...Crap.Well anyway the owners are brothers one named Uke Moon the other Seme Moon. They are damn werid.Oh well I'm not quiting damnit no matter what! Sesshomaru can go screw himself Blah yuck ewwwwwwwwww..gross...Shudder..Anyway I love the dancing. Uke and Seme was saying about training me to do 'Lap dancing' and 'Dirty dancing' whatever that is.Kagome is a Bitch to me saying something about me stealing her kiss or something?I have not kissed anyone damnit! I saw Naraku geting high on paint fums just the other day and that is down right pitiful. I mean why can't Naraku just get decent drugs like I do not know, but maybe because Naraku is Insane...I mean come on wanting to take over this sad sorry world over filled with human's? Shit I'm writing a lot.Maybe tonight try some whiskey and see if it true about it being biter. I hate Sake now damn you! Fuck I'm starting to sound like Naraku shudder eww.  
Later from A Freaked Out Half Dog Demon.

I mutter to myself "I'm not a bitch..Naraku is a bitch so is Inuyasha."

Naraku View:

My sister Kaurga is pissed off at Sesshomaru for rejecting her once again. And they call me a drama queen.I could of swear my little sister Kana was fliping me off and mouthing to me 'Rot in hell crack head.' It must of been a dream..I decided to start poping pills due to Inuyasha saying to me the other day about the poping of pills...Well Inuyasha didn't say that, but called me pitiful and I discovered pills for I looked up on ways to get a buzz..I don't like poping pills waste of money when you can just get glue,Panit fums, and other stuff. I know Inuyasha is a striper and all that stuff.I find it funny, but I will not tell other people for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would kill me. I wanna take over the world.

Kagome View:

My uniform is a long black silk skirt that seems to flow about the floor, A long sleeve black shirt that shows my mid dift on the front has a full moon that is gold in color on the back has written is Full Moon the letters are gold, Also have to wear grey cat ears and tail, A name tag that glows blue in the dark written on it is Kagome Server Girl and I have on black high heel shoes. I have my long raven black hair in a french braid and a black choker collar. I decide to put on the small black silk gloves, puting on bright pink lipstick and gold eyeshadow. Finally puting in the big gold hoop earrings and that's it.

I will not tell everyone at school about Inuyasha being a striper for one thing they would ask how did you know. Also Rin told me not to tell if I vaule being able to have a job...Yeah Sesshomaru is one cold asshole with blackmail on everyone in this city. I do not do lap dancing and I just serve the food and beer products. I overheard an interview and Kouga is going to be a striper and same stage as Inuyasha. I hope tonight will not get crazy..

Third View:

The night at Full Moon that night was crazy. Inuyasha proves to Kouga that he Inuyasha is the better dirty dancer. Yes Inuyasha dirty danced Kouga into the pole and the crowd was happy.  
That night at Full Moon Kouga looked like a girl due to Inuyasha having to wear a silk white mini skirt. The two owners Uke and Seme did not want Inuyasha to quit and decided Kouga will have to dress up as a total girl to make Inuyasha feel better. After all thanks to Inuyasha more people are showing up and It would be terrible if Inuyasha were to quit. Kouga after this night quit being a striper and decided to become a waiter there instead.Inuyasha got half way drunk on whiskey, Some strange person saying to Inuyasha 'I'm going to do you hard' and Inuyasha kicked that strange person's ass turns out it was some old dude about 28 years old.Sesshomaru knew who the old dude about 28 years old and made him leave the area.Kagome found Inuyasha and Kouga dirty dancing sexy.Inuyasha happy that the stage is all his now and that his plan worked where Kouga is no longer on the same stage as he is, but had hoped Kouga would leave altogether.

:Kouga View:

Damn you Inuyasha you had it all planed out. Inuyasha wants the lime light with his dancing skills, But I shall be a sexy ass waiter. I swear Uke and Seme were laughing at me!  
Oh well at least I can see my beautiful Kagome in her cute uniform!

:Seme View:

I was laughing at Kouga.Shoot Inuyasha hates Kouga that much making Kouga quit the striping job.  
So I offered Kouga a waiter job for I almost felt sorry for him, but hell if a sexy male or a sexy female dirty danced with me I would enjoy it fully. I remember having Inuyasha give my brother Uke a lap dance..Hah it was so damn funny.

-Flash Back- 

Uke was telling Inuyasha what to do. So Inuyasha sat facing Uke and lap dancing. Uke was blushing red from the feeling. Uke could not hold back his moans. Inuyasha had stoped then blinked and asked "Uke Moon are you dying?"

Uke blushed and said "No,but I feel like it now.."

Inuyasha states "It is not cool to try and kill yourself.Oh and Don't die with me on your lap."

Uke banged his head and I laught my ass off. Inuyasha just stared and said "Seme your Insane."

-End of Flash Back-

Hah I'll be teasing Uke all week long. Inuyasha is such a virgin, but he is not 'Uke' like for he is too violent with the yelling,Cursing and kicking people asses. Some would call Inuyasha fesity and hot headed.Well Inuyasha can be caring and nice when he wants to be.

:Uke View:

I do not think I will ever be able to look Inuyasha in the eyes...

:Kanna View:

My brother Naraku is not poping pills anymore damn..Oh well hopefully the paint fums will get him.

:Kaurga View:

How could Sesshomaru be so cruel by rejecting me once again. I blame my crack head brother Naraku! You shall pay Naraku I might poison your food while Mother is no around Beware. I wonder where I left that piece of paper on ways to kill my brother?

:Naraku View:

I feel a cold shiver going up my spine..I do not trust Kaurga's cooking.I found a piece of paper that has written ways to 'kill my brother'it is in Kaurga's handwritting. I think I shall hide in the basement for now until Kaurga is less pissed off.

:Inuyasha View:

My plan worked and I totally freaked out Kouga. Hah as if I would lust after that wolf hell no.  
Halloween is coming closer now. I do not hate,Love,Like, or dislike Kagome at all. Well Kagome keeps on claiming how I stole her kiss.I have not even kissed anyone much less her! I hate school dances.

A/N:Please Review and No Flames.Thank you! 


	12. Days of youth

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha. Yeah it was most likely stay Inuyasha/Kagome.

Sesshomaru View:

I decided to look at the Halloween Pictures of Inuyahsa and I.

I saw me age 1 year old dressed up as a black cat and Age 2 dressed up as a scary wizard.  
I saw the picture of Inuyasha who was 1 year old dressed up as a pumpkin and I who was 3 years old dressed up as a Zombie. Inuyahsa age 2 years old dressed up as fairy and I was 4 years old dressed up as a vampire. Inuyasha age 3 years old dressed up as a nice ghost and I was 5 years old dressed up as a evil teddy bear with pointy fangs.

I flip past a few pages now looked at when Imuyasha dressed up as a Princess age 6 years old and I age 8 years old dressed up a prince.

I laugh softly as I remember when Inuyasha dressed up as a princess age 6 and the little boys thought little Inuyasha was a girl.

I remember Inuyasha yelling "I'm a boy!"

The little boys had said "Don't be shy. Your such a cute girl."

I had a smirk my fangs flashed a bit and said to those little boys "Little dumbasses this is my little brother and I know that this so called princess is infact a boy. So run along and no it's not my little brother's for him to dress as a princess it is his mother's fault."

The little boys blushed pink and run away.

Inuyasha had said "I'm not ever dressing as a princess."

I had smirked and said "You broke their little hearts after they found out that your a boy not a girl...and might have turnt them gay."

Inuyasha had said in a rude voice"Screw you."

I had said "No thank you little brother."

end of flash back

I snickered and thought 'Imagine that.I will have Inuyasha be a Princess and get a few laughs.'

My plan is simple:

Since I have plenty of blackmail on Inuyasha and Inuyasha does not have any blackmail on me. I'm 18 years old and I decided to trick Inuyasha into dressing up as a princess. I'm going to take pictures and put them into this album. I'm going to dress up as a dark prince. So I would have to have told a few lies to Inuyasha and now he is going to dress up as a princess. I wpuld even help him pick out the clothes and I would hide my smirk for that would rat me out.

I will most likely laugh inside as I saw Inuyasha in a dress.

End of plan.

Naraku is a moron he plans to dress up in a pink dress as a pretty pink princess..Of course that could of been because Naraku sniffs paint fums..Must of damaged his brain. Well Inuyasha will not be wearing pink. Rin does not like pink that much either.

Inuyasha will be a dark badass princess not a sissy little pretty pink princess..Naraku does not pop pills anymore and his sister Kanna looks sad about it most likely had hoped he would die.  
Naraku's family is screwed up. I'll read Inuyasha's diary later. I hate females that are bitchy example Kaurga Naraku's sister. Oh and like hell if I date one of Naraku's family members they are fucked up expect Kanna. Kanna is smart enough not to rule the world since it would be too easy because of those fragile human's.

Why I say most of Naraku's family members are fucked up.

Flash back 1st grade:

Naraku's aunt picked Naraku up. Well Naraku's Aunt 'Lemon', She pissed on the street and yelled "Piss off jackassholes!"

Lemon nearly got arrested and no longer came to pick Naraku up. Back then Naraku was not a paint fums sniffer and Naraku was smarter too. So Naraku's other Aunt named 'Mary' came and was Mary was covered with red paint that looked like blood. Well Mary looked high and well bloody. Well at least Mary does not piss in the road. Well Mary had freaked out most kids in class, but Not Naraku and I.

I would blame Naraku sniffing paint on Naraku's Aunt Mary.

End of flash back.

Flash back summer of 1st grade:

I decided to egg Naraku's Aunt Lemon's House for that bitch pissed by my house. Grossest thing I had seen and so I ploted. I even got the whole 1st grade seen to be second grade class to egg Lemon's house. How I did it, easy said I would tell their family would they said each other which was cuss words and woosh here they are. On Lemon's house was eggs, poop, paint, yurin, and on the tree's and plant's was toliet paper with poop on it. I of course did not do any of that just ordered them and Naraku's Aunt Lemon did not notice it until we all left. The werid thing was that Lemon just sniffed it and ate it. I thour up inside the trash can.

End of Flash Back. 

Flash back Second grade:

Mostly New classmates now for some unknown reason most of them moved into the Usa...Yeah it was sort of because of me and they wanted to get as far away as they could..They were all mindless anyway..Naraku did not sniff glue or paint fums still smart..I decided one day to melt the school down at night when no one is their of course..I had Naraku come too I needed someone to blame.

Well Naraku wanted to burn down the little mini stores and I had said "No not stores only schools.We need mini stores for quick food."

Naraku pouted a little, I rolled my eyes and stated "You can just watch me melt down this school got it."

So I melted down the school and we skipped away well actualy Naraku skipped away hopping. I for one was walking and I went back into bed. I did not get caught, but one old classmate supected it was me and it was a boy. I knew some fourth grade boy that owes me a favor and had that guy turn that boy that supected me into a gay boy...Then the fourth grade boy broke up with that boy..The boy who supected me moved away out of shame...

I'm mean and cold, but that is how I'm..And becuase of that melt down we got new books and new everything. Oh and Naraku's Uncle 'Bobby' he smokes and drinks whiskey.

End of flash back.

Flash back seventh grade:

Naraku started out smelling shapries...and went down hill..This year met all of Naraku's fucked up family members..You don't want to know.

End of flash back.

Flash back eigth grade:

I noticed Naraku stalking Kikyou and strangely he stalked my little brother Inuyasha.  
Naraku totally crossed the damn line by copying Inuyasha's movement trying to be like Inuyasha so that Kikyou would like him. Well Naraku quit trying to be like Inuyasha thank the heavens..

End of Flash Back.

Damn remembering all this junk I'm bored..I'll read Inuyasha's Diary. After all it has been days and now only two days away from Halloween.

Dear Diary,  
I'm still a stiper and the crowd thours money. Well Kagome decided not to be a little bitch now since we now work at the same place. I'm a striper and Kagome a sever girl. Sometimes have to do lap dancing. so what it is dancing! I told Kouga why I did that and he was pissed off for dirty dancing him into a pole.So what I wanted him gone! Sesshomaru is still a bitch, but Naraku is being bitchy since the queen of ugly bitch's Kikyou will not go out with him.Not my damn fault and Mirkou still my friend even though almost every night get drunk...he says I'm calm and touchy feeling with everything from people to cars to whatever. I'm still smart not losing any brain cells. From the half dog demon with brain cells.

I rolled my eyes thinking 'Only half demons or demons can not lose brain cells over geting drunk a lot.'

Then I whispered "I'm not a bitch. Your right about Naraku being bitchy and Kikyou too. Inuyasha you are more bitchy."

I have a date with Rin tonight and I got dressed.

Kagome View:

I decided to be nice to Inuyasha after all we work in the same place now and we can agree that Kikyou is a bitch. Also Kouga is such a stalker and I overheard Inuyasha telling Kouga why. I nearly giggled because Inuyasha only wanted his stage back. Halloween only two days away and at the Full Moon there will be a Halloween party thing.

Kouga View:

Inuyasha wanted his stage back and I lost damnit! I can sense Kagome listening...I do not stalk Kagome and now Inuyasha & Kagome are geting somewhat along..DAMNIT! Inuyasha is going to steal my Kagome..Inuyasha was leaving, but fliped me off...I have a plan.Heh Inuyasha better watch out! I'm going to have some of my wolf friends become stripers and hopefully be on Inuyasha's stage.Heh.

Uke View:

My brother and I planed to do a Halloween theme in the strip bar and it is a party. You would have to dress up. I'm dressing up as a cat elf..Seme is going as a policeman...or so he claims he is most likely lying again.

Seme View:

I lied when I told Uke I'll dress up as a policeman. I'm going to dress up like a rock star.

Inuyasha View:

There is a party in Full Moon.I still do not know what I'll dress up as.I wonder what I should wear.I had fliped Kouga off and I'm geting more along with Kagome after all we work in the same place.

Rin View:

I smiled as I got my costume all picked out and hanged up in my closet. I was ready for my date with Sesshomaru.I ploted about somehow geting Inuyasha and Kagome together. Sango and Mirkou are dating..Well they forgot to tell Kagome.

Kikyou View:

I have watched Inuyasha strip in Full Moon and he did not see me.Good thing too and saw him dirty dancing Kouga into the pole.I was wishing that it was me dancing with Inuyasha.

Kaurga View:

Sesshomaru is whom I want so much.

Kanna View:

Naraku is whom I want to be gone because he smells up the place with markers and paint fums...

Mirkou View:

Inuyasha gets drunk and since he is half demon he won't lose brain cells. Sango is my girlfriend and she is planing to become a sever girl too. Kouga looks pissed off and fliped me off what the hell? Kouga most likely pissed off at Inuyasha..I think I saw Kikyou..Kikyou stalks Inuyasha...

Sango View:

Mirkou is my boyfriend and I plan to become a sever girl in Full Moon. Inuyasha is a striper, but Mirkou, Kagome and Kouga are severs.Soon I'll be a sever girl too.

Naraku View:

I wanna be a striper! I need to get money more often..Sure my family is rich, but they hardly give me money saying "You would waste it Naraku unlike your sisters."

Damn and I'll be a good striper...Hah I will work at Full Moon.

Inuyasha View:

It is time for me to go to bed and I still have not come up with an idea for a costume.

A/N: Please review. Thank you those who have reviewed! I have to go almost time for me to go to school Later! 


	13. Black mail and that wild night at

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha view:

Holy crap today is Halloween and damn that bitch of a elder half brother bloody blackmailed me..Now I'll have to dress up as a princess...well at least a badass one not a shudder pretty pink one..Sesshomaru my bitch of a elder half brother and no he is not my bitch thank all of the heavens above. Rin is with Sesshomaru and I'm glad that now he is paying me no mind. I do not have to worry about Sesshomaru talking about me.

Today is school damn.Mirkou is making out with Sango in the hallway. Naraku was making out with his own hand gross and that is why do not shake that guy's hand. Oh yeah I almost forgot about Shippou he is a fox demon after all he went to the Usa to see stuff there and will be back here again. Shippou is about 15 years old and he looks up to me since I kick ass...Shippou is a bit short comes about to my shoulders.

Lets see Shippou is well shippou. I do not skip class, but people make up stories! Just because I won fights and all that. Then I saw Shippou and he hugged me...

I rolled my eyes and said "What was that for shrimp."

Shippou smirks and states "Because I wanted to."

I said "What for."

Shippou and I went on like that until the bell ringed.

I got the last words in which was "You don't even know.Random junk all the damn time."

Shit I'm late and this has not happened when Shippou was here, but happened all the time when Shippou was here...Damn Shippou...Kagome was looking pretty today OKAY what the hell..Shit I'm being nice with a capital 'N' in Nice.Thank the heavens I did not tell her that and then I saw Kikyou and said "I still hate you.You stalked me everywhere.Even to you-know-where."

I just guessed at the last part and Kikyou looked a bit more pale..Then Mirkou says "Yo Inuyasha your lucky the teacher is not here.Is Shippou back today?"

I growled out "Yes and that damn little Shrimp is the reason I'm late."

Then some girl calls out I think her name is Kiwi "Did you make out with shippou."

I fliped that damn bitch,I was pissed off and said "Hella no bitch girl and I do not want to make out with that damn brat."

The said girl whom I think is Kiwi cooed and said "Oh pet names eh?"

I was about to choke that bitch when Kagome slaped that bitch. I was stunned that Kagome slaped that girl..

Kagome said "Shut the fucking hell up already Kiwi."

Okay I no longer think Kagome is a pest for she slaped the dumb Kiwi bitch.I call Shippou by nicknames and I call Mirkou by nicknames, but of course they sometimes call me by some nickname.  
Yeah we are friends though not foes.

It was soon lunch time and I sat with Mirkou, Shippou, but then Kouga decided to come over.  
Kouga forgives me dang what is he planing. I soon told Shippou that I'm a striper.

Shippou's drink was sprayed out and Shippou asked "Why?"

I said "I love dancing.It is not like I'm a whore, I'm still a virgin and Damn proud of it."

Shippou said "Wow that's good."

Mirkou and Kouga told Shippou that they were waiters. Then Kouga decided to tell Shippou about that wild ass night.

Kouga View:

Heh I decided to tell shippou about that wild night.

I said "The night at that Full Moon that night was bloody crazy. Inuyasha and I decide to see who is the better dancing.Inuyasha and I were striping while pole dancing.Inuyasha and I had some whiskey,Sake,Beer and Wine.Inuyasha started grinding into to me,Got me on the pole and dirty dance.Inuaysha only did that to get me off the stage...Damn people found that dirty dancing thing so called 'Sexy' and 'Hot'."

I looked at Inuyasha blushing and he mutter "You make it sound so dirty you damn wolfie."

Shippou was gaping and Mirkou bangs his head agaist the school's table and mutter "Sonofabitch I hoped to forget that scene of Inuyasha & Kouga.I'm scarred for life. "

Inuyasha pulled himself together and said "Kouga was wearing a mini leather skirt, A little leather shirt,leather underwear,leather socks too.Kouga also had on make up.Kouga totally looked like a girl."

I growled and then said "Inuyasha had to wear a silky white mini skirt, a silky white shirt, silky white socks and even silky white underwear."

Mirkou says "Inuyasha got drunk on, Some strange person saying to Inuyasha 'I'm going to do you hard'and Inuyasha kicked that strange person's ass turns out it was some old dude about 28 years old."

Shippou bangs his head on the table and mutter "Damn I would of been better off not knowing."

Shippou is not really my friend more of being only Inuyasha's and Mirkou's friend...Well Inuyasha is my friend..Sure we fight, but friends fight too.Mirkou is kind of my friend..

My plot will happen in about three weeks...

Shippou View:

I have been scarred for life and Inuyasha, Mirkou are my friends, but not Kouga.

Kanna View:

I look at my mirror and saw my beloved Kohaku.One day Kohaku will marry me...I go with guys who I like and who I have a chance with. kagura is my elder sister, but a dumbass for loving or rather lusting for Sesshomaru.

Third Power:

Time passes quickly and soon students were relesed from school. Inuyasha was driving his car and Shippou, Mirkou and Kouga went into Inuyasha's car. Shippou wanted to sit up front, but Inuyasha said "Fox your too short." Shippou fliped Inuyasha off and went onward to the back seat. Kouga smirks and went to go up front and Inuyasha fliped Kouga and says "Hell no wolfie." Kouga rolled his eyes and went to the back. Mirkou ended up on Kouga's lap...The reason why is because well Inuyasha didn't want Mirkou up front and Mirkou did not want to walk home in the damn snow.

Shippou says to Inuyasha "Your still an ass."

Inuyasha smirks and states "As always, but I might be nice on chirstmas."

Shippou thought about last chirstmas Inuyasha had got him a Game cube, X box and Play Station 2 'Just to shut him up about those damn game systems' as Inuyasha said.

Shippou says "I'll make a wish list."

Mirkou remembers Inuyasha giving him some money about 500 dollars and Mirkou spent it on porn...

Mirkou said "I'll make a want list."

Kouga remembers Inuyahsa giving him pink dresses,Pink skirts and fluffy pink slippers.

Kouga glares at Inuyasha and said "Damnit puppy I said I wanted a pink wolf.NOT pink dresses,skirts and fluffy pink slippers."

Inuyasha snickers and said "Well I thought you would JUST love pink stuff since you wanted a Pink wolf."

Kouga glares at Inuyasha and muttered "NO more girl clothes."

Sesshomaru View:

Hah I picked out the pefect thing. I'm evil.

A/N: Please Review and the next chapter will be about Inuyasha's Costumes and the others costumes. Please no flames Thank You All. 


	14. The stage is set

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha and Thank you whogivesacow glad someone likes this story. 

Inuyasha View:

I saw the outfit I had to wear and glared at Sesshomaru. That bastard just rolled his eyes and says "Remember the past.The past repeats itself."

I remembered and growled "That is cause you make it so.The past, Future and right now is that you are a smirking asshole jackass bastard and BITCHY too."

Sesshomaru glared at me with a look of death, But I'm use to it because I do stuff that pisses Sesshomaru off. I once dyed his clothing red and so He dyed my clothes a bright blinding pink.  
Once I cut Sesshomaru's clothes up for dying my clothes a bright blinding pink and that bastard burned all of my homework and forced me to wear pink clothing all month.So I tried to burn down his room, but damn mirkou stoped me, dumped water on me, then slaped me on the wrist and said to me "You moron, The entire house could most likely burn down." So I did not burn down Sesshomaru's Room after all we have lot's of bedrooms and no point in burning it down.

So instead I spiked Sesshomaru's food with lots of whiskey, Wine and beer, BUT damn him he changed plates with me and I ate it instead. Sesshomaru smirked and said to me "Dumb little brother I have a better nose." Damn I forgot about that and out of everything you would think I would win once..Hell no I keep on losing..

The outfit was a short black silk dress to my thighs, with long wide sleeves to my finger tips, and silk black gloves to my wrist. A silk black scarf, a black crown, red lipstick, black eyeshadow and short black high heel boots.

I mutter "Damn you.I'll look like a fuckin girl.."

Sesshomaru smirks and said "And also trick Naraku.."

I gaped like a goldfish out of water and asked "Why? Do you hate me that much?"

Sesshomaru said "I do this to amuse some people. No I do not hate you, But I plan to record this amd sell this to the masses."

I mutter "Asshole."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "You'll get 25 percent of what I make off of it."

I decided to do that and here I'm now thinking 'Damnit.Money is root of all evil.'

Sesshomaru is dressing up as a dark prince and yes he is making a damn movie. Today I learnt he sold all of the dumb stuff I did from when I was 1 year old he bloody recorded it and sells it on e-bay! Damnit that damn bastard never told me! Yes Sesshomaru was bloody smart at age 2 and decided to record now and then sell it when he turns 10 years old! Yes e-Bay and damn you Sesshomaru no wonder you had a lot of money! I will get you back you dickhead!

Kagome View:

I was puting in fake fangs, a long black dress, my hair in my face, white powder on my face and some red stuff that looks like blood on my lips.

Kouga View:

I'm dressing up as an evil elf.

Sango View:

I'm happy that I got the job at Full Moon as a sever girl. I'll put on my costume at night.  
I think I'll wear mt demon hunting costume...I think that might scare the demons.

Kanna View:

I'm dressing up, but it is a serect on what I'll be.

Rin View:

I decided to be a pretty pink princess and Sesshomaru said he'll be a dark prince.We are going to Full Moon a strip club where Inuyasha,Kagome,Mirkou and Sango work at.Inuyasha will be a dark princess.Hehehe wonder what Sesshomaru picked out for Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru View:

Yeah I have been selling video's on e-bay since I was 10 years old and I recorded since I was 2. Heh the video's sell well and I make copies..Imagine someone wanting tapes of Inuyasha.I decided that I wanted to make another video plus to get a laugh at Inuyasha my little brother trying to trick them.

Inuyasha once tried to burn down my room, but Inuyasha's friend Mirkou slaped his wrist. I remember Inuyasha had tried to trick me into eating spiked food, But he forgot I have the better sense of smell. Rin and I will go to club moon...Yes I have a mini recorder Imagine if Inuyasha gets a baby or adots one heh..

Yes we still do this even now.I know my little brother is ploting to do something to me. My little brother Inuyasha is such a doughhead.I plan to make a movie sell it on e-bay and I'll lie about how many people buy..Hah.

My girlfriend Rin is going to dress as a pretty pink princess, but my little brother will be a dark princess.I hand picked the clothing you know what my little brother's hips are slimer than Rin's.Rin is slim, but not like a dumb little twig.Well my little brother is still slim weighs not a lot, but he eats a lot! Of course I'm slim and handsome. Naraku is going to pay for geting me the wrong soda I said Pespi NOT Dr.Pepper! I wanted to a Pespi not to be like a Dr with Dr.Pepper..You think I'm werid think about my little brother Inuyasha.

-Flash Back Me age 14 years old-

Inuyasha wanted a soda not sake so he decided what the hell let's dump it on the table and on the waiter.Inuyasha tried to dump it on, I slaped his wrist, Dumped the sake on him and I whisper "See moron why I can't take you anywhere damnit.He thought I was old enough and got me sake.You brat spoiled my chance your going down little brother."

-End of flash back-

Yes everyone slaps Inuyasha's wrists.I started it then some assholes started doing that too and damn copy cats! Its geting later and I have to go get Rin. I put on my costume and went toward my car then yelled at my little brother "Don't burn down the house!" I know Inuyasha fliped me off and I said "No thanks..I'll be back."

Inuyasha View:

I wonder what everyone will be.I say Sesshomaru should dress up as a devil and scare little kids..wait my elder brother scares kids with just one glare..No wonder no one is at our house asking 'Trick or Treat'. Damn people slaping my wrists, Sesshomaru started it then other people copied it. I fliped Sesshomaru off and muttering to myself "I have to redo the make-up."

Rin View:

I'm wearing a long light pale pink dress that has many layers making it flow to the ground, wore pink make-up, pink high heel shows, curled my normal straight hair put a crown of pink flowers ontop of my hair. I saw Sesshomaru wearing all black clothing Pants,Shirt,Socks,Boots,Underwear also all of it expect the boots in silk and has a black crown. Sesshomaru my boyfriend still looking sexy. Sesshomaru drove me to his house to show me how Inuyasha looked and all that stuff.

I giggled when I saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha has not ever fliped me off, but he just pouted.  
The reason why is because Inuyasha does not flip off nice girls only rude all the time kind of girls.Well Inuyasha flips off nice boys, but the nice girls don't get fliped off.

Sesshomaru smirks and says "Well Inuyasha now will be Yasha-Chan. He is rather 'She' will trick Naraku into liking 'her' and other such stuff. Then leave Naraku heart broken."

I never liked Naraku because he is well a stalker of girls, but he has yet to stalk me.  
Sesshomaru would kill Naraku if he did stalk me.

I smiled and said "Great idea let me guess another video for e-bay"  
Then I smirked and said "You look like a girl Inuyasha."

Inuyasha mutters "Sesshomaru has rubbed off on you..Now you'll be a jerk like he is.."

I smiled sweetly and said "I won't be a jerk Inu-chan."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolls his eyes then states "Inuyasha you do not look scary, but you do look like a slut."

Inuyasha yelled "Who's fault is that you damn bastard!"

My head hurts a little and then asked "When does the party at Full Moon start?"

Sesshomaru said "In a while, but Naraku is coming too.Remember Inuyasha you are now Yasha-Chan and yes I'll be picking Naraku up..Yes I'll have recording."

I smiled and said "Well then let's go."

A/N: Please Review. 


	15. Ready set action

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha View:

Ok I'm Yasha-Chan...Basic is flirt and tease Naraku..Shudder gross.Naraku is dressed up as a wizard or so he claims, but he is in short leather and stuff he looks like a hooker...Ewwww damn it all to hell.I put on more of that ruby red lipstick and Naraku seems to be staring at me with lust?

I smiled sweetly and said in a sweet as sugar like voice "You look mighty sexy there more so than Fluffy-San."

Hah take that Sesshomaru!

Naraku repiled "You look so beautiful I wanna lick your lips that look like sweet red apples."

Then we Sesshomaru,Rin,Naraku and I were at Full Moon. Sesshomaru hides the recorder and I planed what to say next.

I said in a polite voice "Oh your so flattering me so much.I'm blushing at the cheeks a strawberry color."

Lame lines for now, but when we got to the Full Moon and inside.

Naraku and I sat at a table inside.

Naraku asks "Yasha-Chan my lovely beloved darling can you lap dance?"

I replied in a fake shy voice "Oh my you want me to give you a lap dance.I'll try my sexy man."

I felt ill about sitting on Naraku's lap, I gave Naraku a lap dance and that dude actually groaned like a dying animal..

Naraku says "That was the best lap dance ever."

I faked a blush and repiled "Oh thank you my beloved sexy man."

Naraku asks "Yasha-Chan wanna dirty dance."

I thought to myself damn you money root of all evil plus my damn evil elder brother for blackmailing me.

I faked a smile and repiled "Sure my beloved sexy man."

Naraku grabbed my hand and we dirty dance..Shudder yuck.

Naraku commented "You are such a great dancer Yasha-Chan."

I faked yet another smile and repiled "Oh no you are a good dancer.You look so hot and sweaty."

Naraku said "I love you.Kikyou can go fuck herself your much more beautiful than her."

I faked a blush and said in a sugar like voice "I love you too, but I have a serect I'm really a guy."

Naraku smiles and said "It's alright I'm Bi."

I thought 'Son of a bitch.This is so uncool damnit.'

Naraku grins and says "I'll help you undress Yasha-Chan."

I said "Naraku I'm Inuyasha."

Naraku smiles and says "Sure Yasha-Chan."

I'm a guy damnit! I pulled Naraku away from a crowd and washed my face, but unknown I didn't get to that lipstick. I flashed Naraku my chest and Said "I'm a guy."

Naraku snickers and said "I figured that part out while dirty dancing with you."

Naraku says "You think I'm such a moron not to know your face Inuyasha."

I'm geting out of here and Screw you e-bay your not worth all this damn trouble.

I said "Yes I think your a total moron."

Naraku said "Only when I'm high and since I'm part demon does not kill my brain cells."

I hate the high heel boots and I took them off. Then I saw Naraku taking off his shirt and I'm thinking 'Hell no'.

I said "I hate the high heel boots.Oh and I'm straight."

Naraku flashes a grin and says "I'll turn you bi."

I fliped Naraku off and said "I'm out off here."

Naraku decided to grab my hips tightly,agaist his body and has me in a tight grip.I shudder ewww.I'm pissed off because in this outfit I can barely fight.

Then Sesshomaru shows up and says "Let go my little brother now."

I can not believe I'm going going to think this,But Thank all of the heavens above that Sesshomaru is here.Damnn Naraku has a tight grip might bruise my hips.

Naraku groans out and says in a whiney voice "But I want him now never really noticed how cute and sexy Inuyasha is."

Sesshomaru says "Now Naraku, Inuyasha does not want to be a tight grip and you are most likely bruise his hips cause his hips are tiny.Oh yeah find your own ride home."

Naraku let go and I walked to Sesshomaru then whispered "Sesshomaru you asshole.Now damn Naraku will stalk me.Oh and thanks for geting me out of his grip."

Sesshomaru states "It is still recording, But no one likes a rape scene."

I growled out "I would not let it happen.Naraku is gross.."

Sesshomaru says "I don't want my little brother to get raped."

I hate e-bay now..

Sesshomaru mutters "The movie is done now."

I took off the dress for under the dress is my black shorts and white T-shirt.

I yelled "I'm going to kill Naraku!"

Naraku says "Oh how cute you are Inuyasha.I love pain."

I mutter "Screw this I'm leaving damnit."

Naraku says "Inu-Kun I'll see you at school Cutie."

This is fucked up damnit!

Sesshomaru View:

I do not want my little brother raped and I did not know that Naraku is Bi.  
I suppose Inuyahsa is going to be pissed off at me and all that. I do not think Naraku really did get to meet Inuyasha. I saw Naraku is a moron to sniff paint fums when he could be smarter than that.

Rin View:

Wow Naraku is Bi..I always thought he was straight after all stalking Kikyou.

Naraku View:

I knew 'Yasha-Chan' was not a girl and most likely Sesshomaru's little brother after all most people do not have sliverish hair. Plus the dirty dancing helped, but sadly Inu-Kun did not enjoy it like I did.My new mission get Inuyasha willing not unwilling since later Inuyasha & Sesshomaru would both murder me in cold blood...So I'll win Inuyasha's heart MHA MHA MHA Inu-Kun shall be mine.

Kikyou View:

I'll ask that half demon Naraku to date me. Since after all Inuyasha will not ever date me,but I'm still young...I love e-bay since I got lot's of video's of Inuyasha.Wait I do not want that Naraku okay screw that. I'll become better and stuff since Inuyasha will not date me.

Kouga View:

I know Sesshomaru sells video's of Inuyasha on e-bay and all that since I look up on e-bay.  
Inuyasha most likely got blackmailed and shit Naraku is Bi..I look at Kagome still beautiful and I'll win her heart!

Kagome View:

Poor Inuyasha got a stalker..A guy stalker named Naraku.I have a stalker his name is Kouga.

Mirkou View:

Inuyasha told me about the so called 'Moive' thing plus the blackmail..Shit Inuyasha has Naraku for a stalker.

Sango View:

Naraku is bi and Inuyasha has a stalker. You know what this killed the party damnit.

Third Power:

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Mirkou all decided to leave Full Moon.

A/N: Please Review. Please no flamers. Thank you. 


	16. Leave me alone already

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha View:

Today is Monday and Naraku has sent me a love letter...

Dear lovely Cute Pretty Sexy Inu-Kun,  
I want to screw your sexy tempting little body. I could be your first. You make me want to no longer sniff paint fums unlike when I wanted Kikyou I sniff paint fums.  
Now I see you and man how could I not notice your sexy ass. I want you so bad right now Inu-Kun to snuggle you and kiss you. Can you strip for me Inu-Kun I get hard thinking about it. Love Naraku xoxoxoxox

I burned it, Cackled loudly and yelling "Burn baby, burn in hell"  
Sesshomaru looked at me as if I was on crack.

I decided to write a Hate Letter:

Naraku,  
You are a dumbass I'm not little and not sexy and tempting. Hell no you will not have my first and I'm proud of being a virgin. Good you don't sniff paint. I do not have a sexy ass. In your sick peverted dreams asshole. Damn I do not fucking want you Naraku so LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!  
Hate you from: Inuyasha

The next day I got white and red roses. White for pure and red for passion/love. Naraku does not take a hint and Kikyou does not stalk me anymore, but now I have a new stalker named Naraku. I'm starting to talk more to Kagome and I think we are friends now. Mirkou and Sango still dating. Yes no more hearing Mirkou bitching about Sango not going out with him. NOW I have to hear Mirkou going on and on about how beautiful Sango is.

Sango is a virgin and plans to wait till Marriage and Sango is one smart girl for that. Naraku lingers around the area around me.

Yeah more people are siting with me Lets see: Mirkou,Sango,Shippou,Kouga,Kagome and some people who chattered to me.

Sesshomaru View:

My little brother is pissed off with me..Naraku sent him a love letter then Inuyasha starts cackling and yelling. I looked at Inuyasha as if he was on crack. I'll have to go shoping later and I'll go with Rin. I decided to read Inuyasha's diary.

Dear Diary,  
Naraku will not quit stalking me.If he saw how unsexy I'm would he go away? Naraku keeps on hugging me that dumbass asshole and I hit him then he comes back for more. Well Kagome is now my friend sort of I guess.Shippou is still a brat and Mirkou still dating Sango. From a Confuse Half Dog Demon

I thought to myself 'No Inuyasha that Naraku will not quit if you flashed him.I'm goog looking so you are too.After all our family is full of handsome/beautiful People/Demons/Half demons.I think Naraku enjoys pain...That's uncool since Inuyasha punchs, Hits, Kicks things,people,demons and Half demons when he is really pissed off. Well Inuyasha just yells if it was a female, but no mercy for the males..

Kagome View:

At least when Kikyou stalked Inuyasha it was quiet, but Naraku stalks Inuyasha openingly and hugs him and Inuyasha hits Naraku.Yes the teachers allowed Inuyasha to hit Naraku for the teachers don't give a damn about Naraku.

Inuyasha is one of my friends now and so is Mirkou now. Sango and Mirkou are still dating.

Naraku View:

I want yo so bad Inuyasha and I love it when you hit me after I hug you.It turns me on and you don't know that. I just got the job at Full Moon as a striper!

Inuyasha if only I could touch you, kiss you and screw you.

Kanna View:

Yes Naraku finally quit sniffing paint fums and now he stalks Inuyasha...damn poor guy after all who wants my brother Naraku to stalk them?

If only my brother Naraku was gone.

Jakotsu View:

My beloved puppy Inuyasah is a striper I overheard two girls talking about and a striper at Full Moon. I do not stalk Sesshomaru for my brother who tried to posion him well Sesshomaru killed him with the sword of healing...So Sesshomaru would kill me. Besides Inuyasha is cuter and all that too plus fesity!

I love giving pain to people and looks like someone else wants my Inuyasha and it is Naraku..No one will steal my Inuyasha away! Looks like he is sending love letters and roses to Inuyasha. I can do better.

Kikyou View:

Damn Naraku is stalking my Inuyasha! How dare he stalk my Inuyasha.

Kagome View:

Holy crap Inuyasha has three stalkers! Poor Inuyasha...One of them is Kikyou she was just a pest to Inuyasha just chattering all around him.  
The other one is Naraku who loves to have pain and sends Love letters and roses. The last one is Jakotsu who looks sort of like a girl, but is really a guy and he hates females..

Inuyasha View:

Son of a damn fucking bitch! I got rid of Kikyou then Naraku stalks me, but now I have three stalkers total! One: Naraku Two: Kikyou Three: Jakotsu

This is the worst year ever! Well I have gained Kagome as a friend...I now think Kagome is pretty..When she is not yelling at me.

Sesshomaru View:

My little brother has three stalkers...Damn I told Inuyasha to start dating or he'll get stalkers, but no he didn't believe me..Yeah I can understand why he didn't believe me..I lied to Inuyasha a lot...I guess I'll now give Inuyasha a shot gun...no wait better make that a paint ball gun for my little brother is not ready for a real gun...

-Flash back Sesshomaru age 10-

Inuyasha got a mini dart gun for his birthday given by Mirkou and Inuyasha shot almost everything with it even my clothes.  
I warned Mirkou and Mirkou nearly pissed himself.After all it was all Mirkou's fault and my clothes were ruined!

-End flash back-

-Flash back Sesshomaru age 15-

Inuyasha got a shot gun and shoot the birds. I broke that damn shot gun with my bare hands and melted it. Those birds were my pets!

-End flash back-

When I remember that I get pissed off...Screw you little brother you shoot my birds! I might help you later I'm too damn pissed off.

Jakotsu View:

I'll write my Inuyasha a better love letter than those two stalking bitch's that stalk my handsome sexy cute Inuyasha!

Kikyou View:

I'll write my Inuyasha a better love letter than those two stalking bitch's that stalk my sexy Inuyasha!

Naraku View:

I'll write my Inu-kun a better love letter than those two stalking bitch's that stalk my sexy cute Inuyasha!

Inuyasha View:

My life got screwed up...and I got three stalkers one was bad enough, but three is terrible...Damn Sesshomaru was right about dating.  
Damn three stalkers proved my elder brother right damn them..

A/N: As long as someone likes this story and reviews. I'll keep on posting the chapters up.  
I would like at least one review per chapter Please I'll be adding more to this chapter later okay. I sometimes like to post a chapter and then add to it later. So that whoever reads this can get a idea of what will happen in a chapter and I write down the details. I like to get reviews so that I'll know that someone out there is reading it and likes it. 


	17. Music

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the song 'Malchik Gay ' .  
-  
Kagome View:

Inuyasha and I came up with a plan to rid him of the stalkers. We have a plan and we fake going out.  
We got to school and around lunch time I'll be singing 'Malchik Gay ' by T.A.T.U...

At lunch time I sing aloud

"Malchik gay Malchik gay, malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay, malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay

Handsome, tender, soft Why do you look right through me thinking "No"  
I can't deny my feelings growing strong I try to keep believing dreaming on And every time I see you I crave more I wanna pull you closer closer,closer,closer But you leave me feeling frozen

Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay, Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay, Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay, Malchik gay

Malchik gay

Choking back emotion I try to keep on hoping for a way;  
A reason for us both to come in close I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does And though my dream is slowly fading I wanna be the object object, object, object Of your passion but it's hopeless

Malchik gay, Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay, Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay, Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay, Malchik gay

Malchik gay, Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay, Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay, Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay, Malchik gay Malchik gay, malchik gay, malchik gay Malchik, malchick."

Inuyasha said "Kagome I'm not a gay boy."

I said "Really then let's date then."

Inuyasha fakes a smile and says "Sure."

I felt three glares on me burning with hate at me the three stalkers...Shit I forgot how much damage they do.  
After three hours I dumped Inuyasha..

I can't do it damnit...Inuyasha needs to fake date someone who is strong and fights a lot one who won't back down.  
I grinned and thought evily 'Kouga would be pefect after all the two stalkers are boys and the two won't be as pissed since it would be a male...Besides Kouga 'Loves' me.'

I told Kouga and Inuyasha of my plan.

Inuyasha and Kouga yelled "Hell no!"

I blackmailed Inuyasha and Kouga. They pouted a bit, but it is for the better good. The plan is simple Kouga/Inuyasha fake date, two male stalkers give up, Inuyasha dumps Kouga and declares he is not gay.

I said "It is like a movie."

Inuyasha glared at me and states "Damnit that is how I got Naraku for a fucking stalker."

Touche.

Third View:

Sesshomaru had set up recorders through out the school not in locker rooms or restroom.After all Sesshomaru does not want to see people using the damn toliet and sells the tapes with Inuyasha on E-bay after all..Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's elder half brother.

The three stalkers were pissed off at Kagome and had a plot to ruin her, but she dumped Inuyasha.  
They were pissed still after all Inuyasha should of dumped Kagome.

Inuyasha View:

Kagome's plan better work or I'll be pissed.Out of the people/Half demons/full demons it had to be damn wolf boy Kouga.

Kouga View:

Damnit how could my woman Kagome do this to me. Whoops I said that aloud and Inuyasha kicked me on the ankle.  
Ouch that hurt.

Kagome View:

The stalkers would most likely need proof. I can not help but to giggle when I think about what if Inuyasha and Kouga kissed each other.If they knew they would be pissed off...I'm such a pervert and Inuyasha is my best friend now..I got to know Inuyasha better and he is nice when he wants to be.

A/N: Please review and thank you to those who review! What plans does Kagome have for Inuyasha and Kouga to do? 


End file.
